Across the Universe
by Quezacolt
Summary: {JohnElizabeth} Jack and Sam are thrown into the Pegasus galaxy using Ancient technology {JackSam}
1. Prolouge

Author's note: A new SG1/SGA crossover! Hope you guys like it! The first few chapters are short, It gets longer as it goes along. Here's a taster…

* * *

Prologue

* * *

**Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy

* * *

**

They stood by the railing, hands entwined as they watched the Stargate activate. The shield flickered shut as the bubble of energy surged forth, alarms ringing through the base. Elizabeth Weir clutched her soon-to-be husband's hand and watched as the defense teams lined up, their guns aiming at the event horizon.

She turned to her lover. He looked so good, standing there with his commanding posture. He was looking the opposite way, directing some troops with his free hand.

She watched him as he turned his head to her. She gasped.

It was Simon.

"Hello, Elizabeth." He whispered, gripped her hand in a bone-crushing grip. Elizabeth could do nothing but stare in horror. As his grip tightened, Elizabeth's eyes filled with tears. She cried out, but the people bustling around her hardly noticed. Simon grinned.

"You'll never get far enough." He whispered mockingly, as she tried to pull away. Suddenly the shield surrounding the gate flickered and died as Elizabeth stopped struggling and watched, as a body was dragged through the event horizon. His eyes were staring upwards, his dead body cold and pale. And Elizabeth screamed. John Sheppard was looking up at her. Dead.

Sitting up, Elizabeth took a minute to regain her senses. Breathing, she quickly realised a hand was rubbing her back. She turned and smiled gratefully, laying back down in the warm bed and wrapping her arms around him. Snuggling her head under his chin, he continued rubbing her back in comfort.

"Bad dream?" He whispered, kissing her forehead. She looked up at her knight in shining armor.

"Not anymore." She whispered. John smiled, caressing her until the sounds of her light breathing reached his ears.

"I love you Elizabeth." He whispered into her hair, closing his eyes.

And night descended once more on them both.

_Ttfn!_


	2. The grand opening

Chapter one:

* * *

John Sheppard watched with slight amusement as Elizabeth struggled to get her point across to Rodney McKay.

"But Rodney…" She implored, "We're on a _food _shortage! You can't keep eating like you are now! The canteen staff complain every five minutes during the night you come in for more food!"

Rodney crossed his arms.

"Yet I see you two lovebirds on picnics nearly everyday!" He retaliated. He had the grin of a person who just won the argument on his face. Elizabeth gave John a look of pure desperation.

"Rodney…" John sighed, stepping forward to take up the front line. "We go on picnics to make sure we eat _enough_. I would hardly call Elizabeth overweight now would I?"

Rodney studied Elizabeth for a minute, as Elizabeth opened her mouth in indignation.

Rodney nodded. "You should go on picnics more often." He said to John, nodding his head toward Elizabeth, who took up her commanding pose.

John nodded.

"Do you get my point then?" He asked pointedly. Rodney nodded.

"I'll cut down. _A little._" McKay sighed, nodding to Elizabeth and John before leaving Elizabeth's office.

As the door slowly shut of it's own accord, John grinned at Elizabeth's indignant stare.

"That conversation wasn't meant to be about me!" She huffed, walking forward until she could stand toe to toe with John Sheppard. She became more infuriated with his cocky grin.

"It worked didn't it? A little psychology…" He teased. Her indignation and anger suddenly flipped into infatuation. She grinned as an idea came to her.

"Psychology…" She said smiling, "Well, how's this for psychology…you ever do that again, and…" She stood taller until her lips were millimeters from his, "You'll regret it." With that she backed down and went to stand by the now open door.

"You can go now Major."

She almost laughed at the dazed look that came apon John's features as he blinked once or twice before looking at her in disbelief. He walked to the door and stopped in front of her, moving his lips to her ear, his warm breath washing over her.

"I can't wait." He whispered seductively, turning and walking from the room. Elizabeth blinked several times, before realizing several people had stopped to watch her. She nodded at them and retreated back into her office.

That boy was smart.

Ttfn!


	3. Lights

Chapter Two:

* * *

**Stargate Command, Cheyenne Mountain**

* * *

Jack O'Neill stopped what he was doing to watch his 2iC Samantha Carter. Fiddling with a machine they had no idea of the purpose, he watched as she adjusted the last buttons with a screwdriver and turned to Daniel, who consequently turned to Jack.

"Any idea?" Daniel asked, looking at the machine.

Jack shrugged.

"Well, he made it when he had the Ancients knowledge downloaded in his brain…he might not remember. The only way might to be to play it by ear."

Jack glared at Carter.

"Play it by EAR? May I remind you where that got us LAST time I stuck my head in an Ancient machine?"

Sam looked sheepish.

"Well, what else are we going to do? None of out allies know anything about the design…there was no writings of any kind…"

Jack sighed, his hand clutching his temple.

Sam smiled slightly.

"All you need to do is press the little red button sir…"

Jack glared, pinching his nose, he lowered his hand to the button and was pushing it in when;

"Hold on a minute!" Pulling his hand away sharply, he turned to Daniel.

"What?"

Daniel smiled. "The light should be off." He turned and flicked the switch, Teal'c following his movements with his eyes as Jack sighed and reached out, flicking the switch.

Suddenly engulfed in white light, Daniel blocked his eyes, opening them again to find the machine in tact.

But Sam and Jack missing.

Daniel swore.

* * *

**Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy**

* * *

Jack blinked several times, the white light fading from his vision as he noticed several guns pointed in their direction. Coughing, he turned to see Sam standing beside him, her hand outstretched as if she had been reaching for something. Realizing his own hand was still in the position similar to hers, he snatched it away, looking at the giant Stargate in what could be called a Gateroom.

He looked at Sam.

"Looks like we're not in Kansas anymore…" He said, looking around at the shocked faces surrounding them.

Sam coughed.

Ttfn!


	4. Hope

Chapter Three:

* * *

Thanks for the reviews they mean a lot to me! Keep them coming if you want more updates!

* * *

**Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy**

* * *

Elizabeth frowned, watching the gate slowly light up. Beside her stood John, an equally puzzled look gracing his face as he watched the gate chevrons lock. Beside him stood Rodney, Ford, Teyla and Zelenka, each wondering who would be coming through the gate when all teams were back.

Watching as the last chevron engaged, she was surprised when electricity beams covered the outside of it, encompassing the gate and shield in an electric bubble. The defense teams leapt forward, Aiming their guns at the gate, until a bright white light filled the gate room, blinding everyone for several moments. Elizabeth looked back a few seconds later to see two familiar figures standing, surrounded by the Atlantis troops.

Jack O'Neill glanced at Samantha Carter before whispering in a hushed voice that clearly carried through the entire gate and control room,

"I don't think we're in Kansas anymore…"

Elizabeth's mouth fell open in shock.

Running from her spot at the railing, she pushed her way through the crowd until the came face to face with the two from Earth. Vaguely aware John and the others had stopped behind her; she looked them both up and down.

"Well," Said Jack lightly, "If it isn't Elizabeth Weir…And John Sheppard…"

"And Rodney McKay!" Called out Rodney, elbowing his way to the front. He bowed to Sam.

"Mi Lady!" Sam rolled her eyes, laughing when a blonde pushed her way through the crowd.

"Rodney?"

"Kate?"

"Who's this?"

Rodney fumbled.

"Er…um…"

John coughed.

"This is Samantha Carter…"

Kate's stare suddenly turned slightly icy. Yet, she held out her hand, which Sam shook gratefully.

"Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter." Jack said smiling, to John. Sheppard nodded.

"My apologies." He said promptly, offering his hand as well.

Elizabeth turned to O'Neill.

"General?"

Jack nodded.

"I know, I know. Your gonna ask what the hell are we doing here. Actually…" He turned to Sam, "I'd like to know that myself."

Sam, looking at him, shrugged.

"Last I knew, I told you to press the little red button. Then POW! We're in a different galaxy!"

Elizabeth looked form one to the other.

"You're making it sound like this whole thing is my fault!" He said, indignant, "If I remember correctly, you're the one that said 'Play it by ear!' I told you that phrase always led us into trouble!"

"No you didn't!…Sir!" Sam retorted. Jack turned fully to face her.

"Well I meant to!" He snapped. Elizabeth and John looked at each other in humor. "Now," Jack continued, "We're stuck on a little rock a million miles from home!"

"Advanced city actually!" Sam snapped, crossing her arms and tapping her foot, whilst the people around them looked from one to the other.

"Whatever!" Jack yelled, "How am I supposed to live without the Simpson's?"

Sam snorted in laughter, as Jack grinned.

He turned back to Elizabeth, his eyebrows rising in question.

"Do you get cable?" He asked laughing.

Elizabeth raised her own eyebrow, looking at John.

"Let's get them checked out…" She whispered, as Carson and some others came to lead them to the infirmary. The pair's laughter could be hears for several more minutes.

Standing in a group, John crossed him arms.

"Well…that was strange…" He commented, looking back to the doorway they had left through.

Rodney nodded.

"I've never seen Sam act that…chipper."

Kate glared at him, at which Rodney ignored.

"I'm sure it's nothing serious." Elizabeth said tiredly, "I would like to know how they got here though."

John nodded.

"In the morning. General O'Neill and Colonel Carter won't be getting out of the infirmary tonight. You go to bed." He whispered, taking her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. She nodded, her eyes drifting shut.

"Come?" She whispered, leaning to his chest.

Rodney clucked like an impatient chicken and turned away.

John nodded softly.

"Okay…I'll be there in a minute." He whispered kissing the top of her head.

As she walked away, John turned to Rodney and hit him over the back of the head.

"Oww!" McKay complained, grabbing his head. "What was that for?"

John pointed to the retreating back of Kate.

"Don't lose what matters most." He said cryptically, turning toward the quarters him and Elizabeth shared.

Entering the dark room, he pulled off his socks and climbed into bed, lying beside the tired form of Elizabeth and pulling her into his embrace, his mind swimming with all the possibilities of Samantha Carter and Jack O'Neill being in Atlantis.

Maybe there was hope for all of them.

Ttfn!


	5. Pieces of a puzzle

Chapter Four:

* * *

**Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy

* * *

**

Carson walked toward the impatient group in his infirmary; his paces slow and steady as he looked over the file in his hand, glancing at two patients sitting in their beds, impatiently looking at Carson for information.

"What have you got?" Doctor Weir asked immediately, walking towards him, her eyes full of concern.

Carson took a breath.

"Well," He began, as John, Rodney, Teyla and Aiden took steps closer to their leader. "Their hormone levels were higher then normal, a chemical imbalance in their brains, caused by what ever means they were transported here I can only assume, cause their irregular hormonal levels to make them act…" He trailed off, looking with his eyebrows high at the patients. John shuffled.

"Act like teenagers?" He added in helpfully. Carson nodded slightly.

"So what does that mean?" Elizabeth asked, anxiety filling her tone of voice.

"It means," Answered Beckett, "That during the night, they came down. As their levels were righting themselves, the Colonel and General got moody, sleepy and sullen." Elizabeth nodded.

"Are they okay now?"

"Should be. Just don't have them doing any work with heavy machinery, and they'll be fine. It's nothing a good night of non-drugged sleep and some food won't cure."

Elizabeth nodded, as John's arms wrapped themselves around her shoulders.

"Can we take them out now?" She asked, leaning back into John's chest.

Carson nodded.

"Please do. General O'Neill is the worst patient I've ever had."

Elizabeth smiled.

Several hours later, the sun had risen high into the sky above Atlantis as the team, Elizabeth, Jack and Sam sat in the briefing room with Sergeant Bates, Zelenka and various scientists.

"So…" Elizabeth frowned, "You were examining a machine created by the ancients, in Colonel Carter's lab…when you, General O'Neill pressed the only button on the machine, activating the machine whilst Daniel Jackson and Teal'c were present?"

Jack nodded.

"Exactly! Now what I want to know, is why Danny-boy and Teal'c weren't transferred with us here. They were in the room."

Sam's eyes clouded over as she thought back.

**.:FLASHBACK:.**

"_Any idea?" Daniel asked, looking at the machine. _

_Jack shrugged. _

"_Well, he made it when he had the Ancients knowledge downloaded in his brain…he might not remember. The only way might to be to play it by ear." I said, grinning slightly. _

"_Play it by EAR? May I remind you where that got us LAST time I stuck my head in an Ancient machine?" Jack's response was expected. But what else were we going to do? None of our allies knew what this was…_

"_Well, what else are we going to do? None of out allies know anything about the design…There was no writings of any kind…" Daniel grinned, thinking he had just won us the argument. _

"_All you need to do is press the little red button sir…" I added in, slowly. He looked at me, pinching his nose as his hand slowly went toward the small red indentation, which I had assumed was the activation button. _

_Finger millimeters from making contact, I held my breath. Suddenly Daniel interrupted. _

"_Hold on a minute!" Pulling his hand away sharply, Jack turned to Daniel. _

"_What?" _

_Daniel smiled. "The light should be off." He turned and flicked the switch, standing with Teal'c at the back as Jack touched the switch. Realizing one of the plates covering the inner machinery was not connected, I reached out, sealing It shut with my palm as the white light engulfed everything in the room. _

**.:END FLASHBACK:.**

Sam, clutching her temples, raised her head, clicking her fingers.

"I have a theory!"

Jack and Elizabeth nodded, while McKay let out a small scoff.

She narrowed her eyes.

"Just before Jack activated the machine, I pressed down on a small piece of metal plating. It was falling off, so I covered it, keeping it shut so the machine would start. Now, it could be that whoever touched the machine was transported, OR it could be because Daniel moved away to turn off the light, anyone in a certain vicinity say, I dunno, a meter, could be transported."

McKay let out another small scoff, at which everyone in the room turned to stare.

"What? Really. We've been in Atlantis for how long now? WE know how Ancient technology worked. WE'VE met them! If I had the machine, I could have told you it's purpose it three seconds flat! No offence _Samantha_."

John leaned over, and whispered;

"_I think he feels threatened." _Leaning away, he grinned.

"Okay, so we have how you got here. Now why did you come here? Why does the machine do that?" Elizabeth asked, shifting in her chair.

Sam frowned.

"Perhaps it was meant to transport the ancients from Earth to Atlantis." Aiden said smugly. Rodney glared.

Sam nodded in approval.

"It would make sense."

Elizabeth clapped her hands, looking at her watch.

"Well done. We've been here for three hours, and we have some good theories. I think it might be good for a bit of a rest and-"

Sam interrupted.

"I would like to see some of the ancient technology."

"I'll take her." McKay added, as Elizabeth opened her mouth to speak.

"I want to hear about these…Wraith." Jack said quickly.

Elizabeth frowned.

She opened her mouth to speak again.

"I'll take him to meet our prisoners." John grinned.

Elizabeth sighed, nodding her head as everyone quickly filed out, leaving her, quite alone.

_Ttfn!_


	6. Broken

Chapter Five:

* * *

The song is by Hillary Duff, 'So know you know'.

* * *

**Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy****

* * *

**

The gate activated to the surprise of the people standing around it. It had only been a few hours since the briefing with the two members of SG-1, yet several teams had been deployed, Elizabeth, who had been sitting in her office, carefully completing her reports, quickly stood up, walking to the railing. A minute later, Rodney, Samantha, Jack and John joined her, each watching the Stargate chevrons engage.

_In these eyes  
More than words, more than  
Anything that I've spoken  
As the skies  
Turn to gray, my heart's  
Just about to crack open_

As the event horizon splashed out, Elizabeth looked questioningly toward Zelenka. Watching the screen, he stopped and nodded.

"It's Sergeant Bates team, Doctor."

As one by one, the members of the team piled through, Bates ran, his vest, gun and pack still attached, up the main stairs, and toward the small group.

"Doctor Weir!" He yelled, skidding to a stop, and holding out his hand, they all noticed a device outstretched.

"What's this?" John asked, taking it, and examining it closely.

"Apparently, a new kind of Wraith information storing design." Bates answered, glaring suspiciously at Jack and Sam.

"You ran into the wraith?" Elizabeth asked, frowning in concern. Bates shook his head.

"Well…yeah, but only two. They were walking toward what we could only have assumed to be a ship, somewhere on the planet. We killed them. One of them was carrying this."

"How do we know this isn't a trap? Or a trick?" Asked Jack, leaning over John's shoulder to get a look at the device. Sam took it from the Major's hand and raised it to her eye level.

_So the story goes  
There's somethin you should know  
Before I walk away and I blow the ending_

"The Wraith? Trick us? I doubt. They don't have the mental capacity." Rodney chipped in. "Anyway, if those Wraith were playing a trick on us, to believe all the information on this device, I doubt it would be encoded."

"How do we know if it's encoded?" Sam asked, looking around.

Rodney snatched it, walking over to Zelenka and his laptop, and plugging it in the special shot attached, a series of dots and lines appeared on the screen. McKay groaned.

"See, it's encoded." He said tiredly.

Elizabeth sat at the desk.

"Give me a while." She said, eyes fixed on the screen. John walked up behind her and kissed her cheek, whispering;

'Don't work to hard' into her ear before turning back to the group.

_I never wanna be without you  
Oh no, here I go, now you know  
What I feel about you  
There's no runnin  
Must've been wrong to doubt you  
Oh no, there I go, no control  
And I'm fallin so, now you know_

"Jack, Sam? Would you like to join me for lunch?"

Jack and Carter nodded.

As they walked slowly from the room, Rodney noticed Kate watching him from the doorway. Shaking his head, he turned and walked away.

_Feel so light  
Cravin oxygen  
All this truse leaves me empty  
Will you run  
Can you handle it  
Cuz I need you to tell me_

_Maybe this seems bold  
But I'm hopin you'll stay for the happy ending_

Sitting in the lunchroom, Jack looked at John.

"So how long have you and Elizabeth been together?" John simply stared.

"We've been together a few months now." He answered, picking at his tray.

Jack nodded.

"Is that really…you know…professional having a relationship with your CO?"

"She's not my CO." John replied, "She's my boss, yes, but I love her. And our relationship has boosted morale in this place." Looking at the slightly disbelieving, but mostly understand stare John was receiving, he quickly changed his tack.

"It's not interfering with our command." He whispered, "If I had to chose Elizabeth, or the entire city of Atlantis, I would protect the city." He eyes looked downcast. Jack rested his hand on John's sleeve.

"I understand. I trust you both." He said quietly, John noticing O'Neill's eyes had a sad, almost regretful look residing in them. John wondered what it meant.

"So," The General said, turning to the others, his sad expression disappearing behind an emotionless mask. "Your Teyla right?"

Teyla nodded.

_I never wanna be without you  
Oh no, here I go, now you know  
What I feel about you  
There's no runnin  
Must've been wrong to doubt you  
Oh no, there I go, no control  
And I'm fallin so, now you know_

Rodney McKay slowly packed his things in a small suitcase. Fold away his clothes, he thought about Colonel Samantha Carter. The woman he had liked from the minute his eyes set on her slender…athletic frame…blinking, he turned back to his packing. How could he ever have accepted that he loved Kate?

He was delusional back then.

He loved Samantha.

Feeling a prickle at the back of his neck, he turned to find Kate watching him, her eyes full of tears, from the doorway.

_So the story goes, yeah  
You already know  
So don't be a fool and go spoil the ending_

"I'm sorry." He whispered, snapping the case shut.

"You love her?" Kate stuttered out, blocking the doorway. Rodney nodded.

"I think I do."

Kate coughed in tears.

"You said you loved me."

Rodney felt his heart break. He hated hurting peoples feelings. He so often hid behind a mast of sarcastic comments, when his heart really showed; it more often then not, hurt someone.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, walking from the room.

Her sobs could be heard loudly as he left the room, finally cutting off as the doors to the quarters he once shared with her slid shut.

_I never wanna be without you  
Oh no, here I go, now you know  
What I feel about you  
There's no runnin  
Must've been wrong to doubt you  
Oh no, there I go, no control  
And I'm fallin so, now you know _

I never wanna be without you  
Oh no, here I go, now you know  
What I feel about you  
There's no runnin  
Must've been wrong to doubt you  
Oh no, there I go, no control  
And I'm fallin so, now you know

Ttfn!


	7. Mistakes

Chapter Six:

* * *

**Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy

* * *

**

John wondered through to the control room, looking for Elizabeth Weir. He could have sworn he told her not to work too hard, but yet, no one has seen or heard of her the entire day.

Walking through to were he had last saw her; he noticed she was still in the same position, bent over her computer, her eyes now surrounded by black, unaware to the world around her.

"Elizabeth?" He whispered as he drew closer. No response. Walking behind her, he gently touched her shoulder. She jumped.

"John!" She exclaimed, blinking as she looked up at him. "What time is it?"

John smiled.

"Elizabeth, It's past midnight. You've been working all day. Come to bed."

Elizabeth protested, looking back at her laptop.

"I'm almost done, a few more hours-"

"That will be there in the morning." John interrupted, placing a finger on her lips. He cupped his hand on her cheek, and she leaned into it, her eyes fluttering shut.

"I guess I could use a few hours shut-eye…" She whispered, as John gently picked her up, her head lolling against his chest as she fell asleep in his arms.

Walking gently past the smiling, knowing faces of those around him, he walked to their quarters, gently tucking her under the blankets and kissing her forehead.

"Sleep tight…" He whispered, walking from the room. John might have gotten Elizabeth to sleep, but he had a job to do.

Walking into the labs, he found the Colonel sleeping at her lab desk. John sighed. Sam had been working herself stupid all day, looking at ancient technology, trying to get it all working and get O'Neill and herself home. But with Jack now off on a midnight joy ride in a jumper with Ford and Carson, he wasn't here to notice the Colonel working without food or sleep. Sighing, John poked Sam on the shoulder.

"Wakey-wakey Colonel…" He whispered. Leaning closer, he listened to her slurred words.

"No…I swear…I put the reactor in the fridge…" Her face frowned, "It was there a minute ago…no…don't do that…do you want us to be attacked?…the pigs…they're coming…"

John grinned, poking her on the shoulder again, to the same result.

"Don't…de-molecularization…event horizon made of…of…particles…alpha ray particle acceleration beam…"

John shrugged. Did this woman _ever _stop thinking? Deciding to go for the next best approach, he gently reached out, tweaking her nose. Instead of a usual hand coming out to swipe at him sleepily as he expected, John was surprised when her hand shot out and snatched his, bringing it to her mouth as she bit it, and John cried out at the sudden pain. Opening her eyes, she let go of his hand, which he cradled watching her.

"I'm so sorry!" She suddenly gushed, seeing his hand and who it was. John nodded, a smile on his face.

"It's okay…not the first time a beautiful woman has gone and bitten me."

Sam looked sheepish.

"Why don't you go get some rest?" He asked, as Sam peered into her empty coffee cup. Sam looked at her watch, and then realizing it was wrong looked at John.

"What time is it? Is the General back yet?"

John shook his head.

"It's past midnight. Last thing I heard was they were all going to stay at the mainland for the night, just to show General O'Neill around."

Sam nodded and stretched, her eyes drooping.

"I might stay up a little longer…thanks for waking me."

John nodded, and grudgingly, left the lab. It was almost time to bring in the reinforcements.

The next morning, John woke in bed, to find the other half, usually occupied by Elizabeth, empty. He sighed. He knew exactly where she was. Changing into his usually clothes, he walked into the control room, expecting to find her sitting at the laptop, only to find it empty.

"Where's Doctor Weir?" He asked one of the many technicians. The man looked at him strangely for a second.

"You haven't heard?" He asked, frowning. John frowned also.

"Heard what?"

"Well," The technician started, leaning in like it was a huge secret. He lowered his voice, "Doctor Weir translated the writing…turns out the wraith detected the burst of energy which was Colonel Carter and General O'Neill arriving from Earth…and they're on their way here now. Turns out they have some kind of means of detecting when the machine is used and it's function, so they figure, a way of getting to Earth is here now in Atlantis."

John's mouth opened in surprise.

Turning away, he jogged down to the labs. He knew where Elizabeth was going to be.

Running into the lab, the Colonel and McKay had to temporarily share, he noticed Sam was sitting next to Kate, Kate who was crying.

Taking a step back into the shadows, he listened.

"And…and he said he was sorry! I mean! He thinks he loves you!"

Sam rubbed Kate's back in support.

"Well, he's wrong." The colonel said tiredly. Even from the shadows, John could see the large black bags under her eyes.

Walking past him, Elizabeth entered the room, she was carrying coffee, and although he knew she had seen him, she ignored his presence, sitting down on the other side of Kate and handing her and Sam steaming mugs.

"I'm sure if we talk to him…" Sam began. Kate coughed.

"No, No I don't want that. I don't want to pressure him. Maybe he's right…he doesn't love me."

Elizabeth sighed.

"He said he loved you Kate." Sam began, "He talked about proposing to you. That love doesn't go away suddenly. He's just confused. Give him some time."

Kate nodded, glancing at her watch.

"Thank you. I'm going to get some sleep." John quickly pretended like he had just arrived, knocking on the door. Kate smiled at him as she walked past, trying unsuccessfully to hide her tears. Sam and Elizabeth turned to watch him enter.

"Is the General back yet?" Elizabeth asked, taking another sip. John shook his head.

"Carson radioed in. Halling invited them over for tea. They'll be back later in the afternoon."

Sam nodded.

"Is it true?" John asked quietly. "Are the wraith coming?"

Elizabeth nodded, suddenly looking worn.

"According to the data, it will take the Wraith a while to assemble their forces. They had a timetable, they'll be here in just under a month."

John nodded.

"Now," Elizabeth said sternly, turning to Sam, "You've been working on this non stop, and your no closer to having a solution." Sam opened her mouth to protest.

"I don't care how much you threaten me like last time, you're to start taking breaks, I want you to start AFTER twelve in the morning and FINISH by seven at night. You hear me? I don't you working yourself to death." Sam opened her mouth in horror.

"Even," Elizabeth continued, "If this time table keeps you from finding a solution for a few extra weeks, I don't see a problem in it."

Sam, gone from horror, to slightly, grudging acceptance, nodded.

John coughed, and spoke up.

"Well, if those rules are for the Colonel, I think they should be for you too Elizabeth."

Elizabeth opened her mouth in horror.

"And," Continued John, "As not only your military advisor, your second in command AND your boyfriend, I'm enforcing that rule right now."

"You not a doctor…" Elizabeth grumbled half-heartedly.

John grinned.

"You want me to go get one?" He asked, mockingly.

Elizabeth shook her head vehemently. John grinned.

"Good. Behave you two." Turning and walking from the room, he smiled inwardly.

One Point for the cocky Major!

* * *

Sam sighed as she walked into her new quarters. With her new 'curfew' she wasn't making any new discoveries, and although she reminded herself, she wasn't before either, it still was hurting her like knives pointing into her chest. When had she become so addicted to making new discoveries and finding new things?

Sighing again, she changed into her tank top and shorts, jumping when a knock interrupted her thoughts. Opening the door, she noticed McKay watching her.

"Yes?" She asked irritably. No doubt this had something to do with the whole 'I love you and I dumped Kate thing'.

Rodney stopped and took a deep breath.

"I love you Sam." He whispered. Sam's eyes opened in shock. She might have been expecting it, but it still gave her a surprise.

"Err…" Was all she managed to get out. Rodney took a step closer. She took a step back.

"Look Sam," He began, "I want you to know, every day you were gone I missed you more and more…it hurt Sam…and now you're here…"

He leaned forward and captured her lips in his.

Suddenly he pulled back, a strange expression on his face.

He backed away.

"Err…" He looked around, backing out of the door. "This was a mistake…" He whispered, eyes filling with tears. Sam sighed.

"Yes it was Rodney." She said tiredly, vision swimming before her eyes. "Go to Kate, she still loves you."

Rodney nodded.

"I've lost my chance haven't I? To be with her?"

Sam shook her head.

"No. Go see her." McKay nodded.

"Thanks Sam. I'm glad to have you as my friend." And he walked from the room. As the door slid shut, no one noticed Sam slide to the floor, unconscious.

Ttfn!


	8. The Trust

Chapter Seven:

* * *

**Stargate Command, Cheyenne Mountain

* * *

**

Daniel tiredly rubbed his eyes, turning his attention back at the machine in front of him. It had been days since Sam and Jack and vanished in the labs, and throughout the entire time, Daniel had been trying to figure out how to get the machine working again.

Several people with the ancient gene had been brought in, all tried to activate the machine to no success. It was futile. Teal'c had spent most of the days, going from place to the next, finding out possible people with Ancient genes, and Daniel had been trying to figure out, with a number of engineers and scientists, if the machine had broken in some way when it transported Jack and Sam.

Looking again at the machine, Daniel decided to give something a try. Picking up a report written by Jack a few days before, Daniel focused on the smudged fingerprint. Pressing it against the button, he jumped when the machine lighted up briefly before shutting down again. Daniel grinned. This was progress.

Turning away from the machine Daniel picked up the telephone and dialed the mobile number he had come to learn so well.

"_Hello?" _

"Teal'c? It's Daniel." Daniel picked up his pen and began tapping it against the tabletop.

_"Greetings Daniel Jackson, how is the research into the function of the transportation device going?"_

"Going good Teal'c. I think I have a lead." He glanced at the machine again.

_"That is good to hear Doctor Jackson."_

"Yeah. I think we need to find a person who has a strong link with the ancients. Powerful, like Jack was."

"_So there is nothing wrong with the machine?" _

"Nothing a reactor acting as its battery can't fix." Daniel stretched. What times is it now?

_"That is indeed good news."_

"Yeah. Where are you?"

_"Standing outside you door, Doctor."_

Daniel frowned. Keeping the phone to his ear, he opened the lab door. True to his word, there stood Teal'c, talking on his mobile.

"Ah. Hi Teal'c." He said, realizing the phone was still to his ear and quickly placing it down the receiver. Teal'c nodded and did the same.

"Find anyone of use?" Daniel asked sitting back down at his desk. Teal'c shook his head.

"Indeed Daniel Jackson," Daniel frowned again, "but he is not with me currently. He is in the area…I believe you call it…Nevada…"

Daniel raised his eyebrow and nodded.

"Well," He said, grabbing his coat, "Lets go!"

* * *

The house was ramshackle. It was the first thing Daniel noticed as they walked up the steps toward the front door. It was a one story wooden cottage, the planks falling off the walls revealing the pipes and inner workings. The garden was barren, large weeds sprouting up, entangling a rusty old lawn mower and bucket.

The cement path was chipped and cracked, and several windows in the house were smashed or left with holes. Knocking on the door, Daniel straightened his tie, and glanced back at Teal'c, his usual black bowler hat covering his marking.

Daniel knocked again, taking off his sunglasses and flattening his hair.

He knocked again.

And again.

But all that answered him was silence.

He frowned back at Teal'c. Sighing, he took a step and looked through the window. All he saw was a hall, the furniture smashed and the floor dirty. Opening the unlocked door gently, Daniel peered inside.

"Hello?" He called out, "Anyone home?"

As he opened the door further, his sense of foreboding increased. As Teal'c gripped the pistol in his pocket, Daniel looked around the house, returning with a small folded up piece of paper.

"What is that Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked, looking as Daniel unfolded it. As Daniel read the message he gulped, passing it on to Teal'c.

You're too late.

A bloody fingerprint smeared the bottom of the page.

"Who would do this?" Asked Teal'c looking once more around.

"NID by the looks of it," Daniel thought aloud, "This place has been abandoned for a few days. There's still breakfast on the table."

Teal'c nodded.

"It is becoming clear someone does not wish us to succeed in bringing Colonel Carter and General O'Neill back."

Daniel's phone began to ring as he pulled it out of his pocket and to his ear.

Teal'c watched on.

"Uh huh. Oh. Yeah. No, no luck, someone beat us to him. Yeah. What? How? We're on out way back!" Hanging up the phone, Daniel looked at Teal'c.

"Someone stole the machine! They beamed it right out of the SGC!"

Teal'c face became pinched.

"This is unfortunate."

Daniel looked at the ground.

Things were going from bad, to worse.

Ttfn!


	9. Got You

Chapter Eight:

* * *

**Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy**

* * *

Jack O'Neill sighed contentedly. It had been a beautiful afternoon, the puddle jumper had skimmed across the water, and the sight of Atlantis from afar was breathtaking. He had no doubts now that these people were taking care of themselves. The Athosians had been nice, caring and generous. It had been a perfect afternoon.

But now, as he wondered through the corridors, on his way to visit his 2iC, he felt a slight tug of worry. John had told him when he arrived back about the 'Wraith' on their way to destroy Atlantis, and about how Sam worked constantly while he was gone. How was he going to tell her he had thoughts of staying for the fight?

Arriving at the closed door, he knocked twice, waiting. When no one opened the door, he frowned, using the keypad on the side. The door slid open, and Jack frowned at the darkness. Hoping Sam had just fallen asleep, he took a step in, as the lights flickered on automatically. He gasped at what he saw. Samantha Carter was unconscious, lying precariously along the floor. She had obviously been getting ready to sleep, dressed only in shorts and a tank top.

Jack pulled his earpiece out of his pocket. Pressing the small speaker button on it, he spoke.

"We need help here! Carter's unconscious in her quarters!" He yelled, flipping her over and carefully taking her pulse. It was weak and thready.

Jack sighed.

"Carter, what's happened to you?" He whispered, brushing her hair out of her face.

A minute later, the doctor ran in with several people trailing behind, taking her pulse again, Beckett placed a mask over her face and before Jack could react, they had placed her on a gurney and wheeled her away. Jack cursed, following them until they made it to the infirmary, the doors swinging as Jack was stopped going through by Elizabeth and the others.

"What happened?" She asked, on her toes as she looked through the window.

Jack sighed.

"I dunno. I walked in her quarters to say hi, and there she was. All unconscious."

John shook his head.

"What could have happened?"

Kate looked through the window. Rodney shuffled.

"I saw her a little while ago…" Kate suddenly turned around, eyes narrowing. Rodney laughed nervously.

"Yeah…. I kissed her…." Kate turned and walked away. Stormed would be a better word. McKay looked at her in dismay, turning back to Elizabeth.

"Then I left and she was fine! I mean, she was swaying slightly, I assumed she was tired!" Giving a look of pure desperation, he turned and ran after Kate.

"Kate I love you!" He yelled, "I realised that today!"

As he disappeared around the corner, John drew Elizabeth into a hug.

"I told him not to mess with love." He whispered into her hair. Jack turned back to the window. Jumping back, the doors swung open, and Carson Beckett looked over each of them, a tired look on his face.

"Wrongs wrong with her Carson?" Elizabeth asked, breaking apart from John.

Carson sighed.

"It looked like a seizure," Jack stiffened, "I can't defiantly say the cause, but I would lean toward the machine that got them here, they ripped open a tear in reality to cross such a vast expanse of space in the time it took. I would say the effects are still hitting them."

Elizabeth looked in sympathy.

"Are there any other effects you can see happening to them?" She asked, turning her head to Carson.

Beckett shrugged.

"Someone is just going to have to keep an eye on them. I suppose the Colonel's constant working and lack of sleep and food would be a major contributing factor into her current state of unconsciousness. Just don't work to hard, and I'm sure their effects will be lessened. Anyway, I gave the Colonel a few drugs that should have her waking up soon."

They all watched as Carson walked away.

"Is it me," piped up Ford, "Or have we all been here _way _to many times this past week?"

John chuckled.

Teyla looked through the window.

"Should we not be organizing for the impending Wraith attack?" She asked, as they all watched Jack slide to the floor. Elizabeth nodded.

"I sent Sergeant Bates team, and a few others out to search for a working ZPM…they should be reporting back in a few hours. I want Rodney-" Elizabeth looked at him, his eyes fixed firmly on Kate, "Er…Zelenka…translating some of the Ancient database…we need an advantage people…"

Jack looked up from the floor.

"And you have one." He whispered. Everyone stopped to look at him. "And it's us. Sam and me. We can be your advantage."

Elizabeth looked at him in doubt.

"Sam doesn't really look up to it, don't you think? And really, neither are you…"

Jack looked through the window, and grinned, indicating the others should do the same. They crowded around and looked, find Sam very well awake and attempting to stand.

"She's a fighter." He whispered, "And so am I."

Elizabeth held out her hand.

"Welcome to the fight."

John couldn't help but grin.

* * *

Rodney sighed. It had been a while since they had found out Sam was in the infirmary. It was now the moment; he had decided to be a man. A brave, heroic man. He had to talk to Kate. Knocking gently on the door to the Quarters they once shared, Rodney took a deep breath, watching them slide open. 

Kate looked at him, before turning around and letting the doors slide shut again. Taking another deep breath, Rodney knocked again. No one answered. Typing his key into the keypad beside the door, it opened. Kate was lying on the bed. She glared at him.

"What do you want?" She hissed.

Rodney took a deep breath.

"I love you," He cried out, falling to his knees as she watched, an unreadable expression plastered on her face.

She opened her mouth.

"What about Sam Carter?" She asked coldly. Rodney looked at his knees.

"I was foolish. I was a stupid git. And I hate myself for hurting you. And right now, all I want to do is crawl up in a little ball and cry. But I need you to know the truth. I need you to know I'm an idiot and I made a mistake. And not the first one mind you – but you make me feel like a want to be a better man. A better person to be with you. I just needed you to know that. I love you Kate."

Tears running from his eyes, he climbed to his feet and shuffled from the room. Half way down the corridor, something ran into him. Jumping slightly, he staggered, only to realize it was Kate. She turned him around and kissed him, burying her head under his chin.

"I love you!" She cried out, "Just don't do that ever again!"

Rodney grinned a watery smile.

"I'll never do that again." He laughed, he bent down on one knee, "Kate, I love you-" she covered her mouth "-and I want to make all my future mistakes with you. I want to be with you for the rest of my sarcastic days. Will you marry me?"

Kate laughed aloud.

"YES RODNEY! YES!"

* * *

Elizabeth watched the Stargate, a slight frown on her features. It had been four days since Jack and Sam had miraculously appeared in the middle of the gate room, and they were no closer to finding a solution to send them back, or to fend off the impending Wraith attack. 

Hearing muffled footsteps, she watched a certain blonde haired person step up beside her.

"Aren't you meant to be in the infirmary colonel?" She asked, smiling. Sam shook her head.

"Beckett let me out early with some pretty dopey pills on a count I was driving him mad."

Elizabeth grinned.

"So, what are you thinking about?" Sam asked, leaning forward to look into Elizabeth's eyes.

The mood suddenly turned serious.

"I'm afraid many people will die." She said glumly. Sam nodded.

"Sometimes it's unavoidable. You should just take solace in knowing it was their choice. It wasn't taken from them. They always knew there was a possibility."

Elizabeth shook her head.

"They might have had a choice, but their lives will still be taken against their will. No one wants to die."

Sam smiled knowingly.

"Is this about people losing their lives, or is this about John Sheppard fighting on the front line?"

Elizabeth nodded slightly.

"I'm afraid he'll be taken away from me." She whispered.

Sam patted her back.

"I used to worry something like that would happen to me for a long time."

"What changed?"

"Nothing. I just learnt to keep it under chain and key. There's nothing I can do."

Elizabeth looked at her for several minutes.

"A wise decision."

The Stargate suddenly activated. Jumping slightly, Elizabeth and Sam both turned to the control technicians.

"Who is it?" Elizabeth asked, slipping into her commanding role as she walked to the counter.

Zelenka looked up.

"We have received Sergeant Bates signal…but nothing is coming though."

Suddenly the radio piped up. Sam leaned down to listen.

_"(STATIC)…We're coming in hot! The Wraith have infested…planet…(Gunfire)…medical team…needed…" There was a loud scream, "HELP! OH GOD! A DART!"_ There was another, echoing scream, before the radio went dead. A minute later, the Stargate disengaged, leaving everyone in shock.

* * *

"Okay," Elizabeth said somberly. "About half an hour ago, Sergeant Bates team radioed in. They were under attack on the planet we designated M65-644; we thought it was empty, with temples that refer to a hidden ZPM. Well, we lost contact with them. We have been unable to raise them on their radio's, and the M.A.L.P was destroyed by Wraith guards." 

The people packed into the briefing room shuffled and shifted.

"We have assumed the team was taken by the Wraith, possibly so they can extract information on Atlantis."

Rodney, sitting in the chair next to Kate's, looked questioningly toward Elizabeth and John, who sat at the head, beside Jack and Sam.

"What are we going to do?"

John spoke up.

"We need to take care of this. A team is going to be formed, a special team, who are going to the Wraith, to if, possible, rescue Bates team. Or…or we are going to have to make sure his team can't be tortured for information."

Rodney frowned.

"And we do that how?"

Taking a deep breath, John gave Elizabeth a long look.

"We might have to kill them."

Nearly everyone in the room looked shocked.

"What?" Ford stuttered, "As much as I don't like Bates, kill him?"

Jack gave a look that clearly brokered no argument.

"We have to do what's necessary to make sure Atlantis secrets will not fall into the Wraith hands."

Ford nodded mutely.

"So," Elizabeth said, once more in charge, "This is a mission I don't want anyone to undertake lightly. You all have a choice here. I want people to volunteer."

Slowly, several people raised their hands, including Teyla, John, Rodney, Sam, Jack, Ford and a few others.

Elizabeth looked at Jack and Sam questioningly.

"I don't know if I can allow you two to go…"

Sam narrowed her eyes.

"I'm fine. It's not like I'll be in danger from over working. Being captured maybe, over work, no."

Elizabeth relented.

"Fine. Just make sure your not working too hard."

* * *

It was then, several hours later, that the team, all fitted out in guns, vests and black BDU's, slowly walked through the gate, one by one. 

John turned back the window before entering the horizon, blowing a kiss toward Elizabeth before walking backwards, through the Gate, and too the mission they all dreaded undertaking.

Ttfn!


	10. Crash World

Chapter Nine:

* * *

The song is by Hillary Duff, 'Crash world'.

* * *

**M65-444, Pegasus Galaxy

* * *

**

It was night on the planet when they arrived, one by one stepping through the horizon, each pulling out their flashlight and sneaking away from the Gate, toward the light in the distance, which by the shape was the Wraith mother ship.

Owl like creatures hooted in the distance, twigs snapped underfoot, each of them breathing heavily as they thought about what was in front of them. John, now in control of the mission, led them through the underbrush, until they made it to the entrance, a large hole on the side of the ship, large metal-gooey like doors open, wraith walking slowly from the inside to the out and disappearing from sight.

_**That was you and me  
Started out so innocently  
Shattered on the ground  
I hear the sound**_

Carefully and quietly, the group of nine ran, one by one into the interior of the ship. Once inside, they huddled, John pulling out his little detector and watching several dots walked past in the corridor ahead.

"Okay," He whispered, "let's go." He led the way, keeping one eye on the detector, the other on the direction his gun was pointing. He led the way through the darkest spots in the ship, pausing as Wraith walked past, none aware of the team sneaking along.

As they entered through a set of doors that led to an elevator like machine, John stood tall, taking a deep breath.

"Are we ready?" He asked, as the elevator went higher.

They all nodded, no sarcastic comments, jokes or whispers being said as they silently thought about what they were doing.

As the doors slid open, revealing a wraith waiting, John shot him three times, watching as he fell to the floor, several deep alarms suddenly ringing as the tracker device on the Wraith's wrist smashed against the cold, concrete like floor.

John swore.

"O'Neill! Carter! Ford! Marchof! McKay! Lay cover fire! The rest of you'se come with me! When I say, run like hell."

Taking up arms, Sam and Jack aimed their MP5's toward each end of the corridors. As Wraith began pouring through the ends, John led his small team across to the prisoner gallows.

_**Crash  
Ringing in my ears  
I still feel the sting of my tears  
Someone wake me  
I can't seem to break free**_

It was dark and dank in the small prison. This end was for the humans who the Wraith wanted alive for questioning, at the other end of the hall, the team could easily see the feeding cocoons, each carrying a human that was being saved for consumption later. Looking through the prison doors, they stopped when they reached the one that held Bates team, all of the three members huddled around the fourth, who's shirt was torn open and bloody.

John set C4 on the door lock, and as it exploded, the missing team helped Bates to his feet, saying their thank-you as they ran past with the help of Teyla, as they ran back toward the sound of gunfire.

Jack let go of the bullets, watching as they continued to come, despite being riddled with bullets. Snarling, he pulled the pin off a grenade, throwing it into the incoming horde and as it exploded, everyone was covered in pieces of Wraith.

The person next to him, Jack remembered his name to be Ford, continued firing until he was hit by the enemy's weapon, John had called it a 'stunner'. The young Lieutenant fell to the ground as Jack swore.

_**Go on  
Get out of my head  
I'm on the wrong side of a parallel universe  
Am I alive or just dead  
I've been stumbling in the dark  
Living in a crash world**_

As the small-bedraggled group came into view of Jack, the small group including John and Teyla, he grinned, riddling the wraith with the last of the bullets as he picked up the limp form of the lieutenant, as they all ran for their lives back to the Stargate.

Entering the forest, Jack lost view of everyone else except Sam; she was trailing slightly behind him, pulling in front as the sounds of ships reached their ears. Small ships, they could have been gliders it they weren't so triangular, zoomed over them, and Jack recalled how John had warned him they have beams which transport humans from the surface. Veering, he avoided the large beam, which suddenly appeared.

_**Hush  
Don't say one more word  
At this point the truth seems absurd  
Cause who we were  
If gone forever**_

He landed hard against the floor, the man on his shoulders rolling slightly ahead of him. Sam stopped and ran back, just reaching them as another beam shot down through the trees. Jack rolled away as it came near him, from behind the trees he saw one heading directly for the unconscious Lieutenant. Jack yelled, but he was to far away. His eyes locked with Sam's as she began to run toward Ford. Jack yelled, climbing to his feet, but it was too late. That look she had given him and told him all he needed to know.

She was sacrificing herself.

She rolled the kid out of the way, looking back to Jack as the beam crossed over her, and she disappeared with the light.

_**Crash  
Underneath the fears  
Everything's so twisted and weird  
Someone save me  
I can't seem to break free**_

Jack's world faded to grey, as the sounds of screams and gunfire vanished, being replaced with the sounds of his own heart tearing in half.

Rough hands grabbed his shoulders, and Jack climbed to his feet, picking up Ford and throwing him back onto his shoulders, and continued to run toward the gate. He threw a thankful look toward the person running beside him. John didn't smile.

_**Go on  
Get out of my head  
I'm on the wrong side of a parallel universe  
Am I alive or just dead  
I've been stumbling in the dark  
Living in a crash world  
Crash world**_

They all met at the gate, all there, but missing one person. Rodney's mouth opened like a goldfish, and his eyes filled with tears as John told him what happened to Sam, Teyla paled, and Jack yelled, kicking the stairs of the gate, before the gate opened, and everyone glumly walked through the event horizon.

As Jack took one last look at the place Sam was, his eyes filled with tears and he fell through the gate, his heart hollow. He had to find Sam. He had to.

_**Slow motion  
Devastation  
Should'n seen it coming  
But I couldn't do nothing  
emotion  
Desperation  
Someone save me  
I can't seem to break free **_

Go on  
Get out of my head  
I'm on the wrong side of a parallel universe  
Am I alive or just dead  
I've been stumbling in the dark  
Living in a crash world

Ttfn!


	11. Taken

Chapter Ten:

* * *

**Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy

* * *

**

Elizabeth watched the Stargate slowly activate. She knew who it was. She could feel it. It was John and the others, returning. Whether with good news or bad, it was impossible to tell.

As the event horizon splashed out, and the shield flickered and died, she took the steps three at a time as she watched the people walk through, each with a tight, sad expression on their face. Elizabeth felt her heart tighten to breaking point until she saw a slightly bloody, but mostly worn John Sheppard walk through the gate. She threw herself toward him, feeling his arms come around her, until she noticed his body was shaking with sobs.

Pulling back, she looked at his red eyes with question. Answering her silent question, he looked at Jack, who was standing alone in the corner of the gate room, pummeling the walls with his fists. He slid to the ground as everything fell into painful clarity.

"Is she-?" Elizabeth asked, her eyes spilling over with tears. John shook his head.

"Taken." He whispered, "In a dart. Right in front of Jack."

Elizabeth looked around at the people surrounding her. The nurses were attending Bates, his team, and an unconscious Ford, Rodney was crying onto Kate's shoulder, her own eyes filled with tears. Teyla was silently watching the proceedings, her face unreadable. Elizabeth fell back into John's arms, crying silently as John hugged her.

"We have to rescue her." Said a cold voice from near them. Elizabeth straightened, wiping the tears from her eyes, as she looked into the hard face of O'Neill. She rested her hand against his arm.

"We will," She whispered, "We will."

With a swift nod, he turned and briskly walked out of the room. Elizabeth gave a worried glance at John.

He nodded.

"I'll go." He whispered, kissing her cheek before running from the room, dumping his vest and gun by the door.

* * *

John found Jack sitting alone, on the balcony John knew so well. It was raining; waves were slamming into the walls of Atlantis as the rain soaked John's clothes. Jack was already soaked to the skin, but he either didn't notice or care, staring into nothingness.

John sat beside him, wrapping his arms around his knees.

"We can save her you know." John whispered. Jack just stared, his eyes, a scary thing to see. It was as if they were soulless.

John reached out and tapped Jack's arm. Jack turned his head to look at John. Only then did John realize the rain on his face was actually tears.

"I can't leave her there…" Jack whispered, his voice croaky. "I watched her father die in her arms, and I promised myself I would never let anything happen to her."

John nodded.

"It's not your fault, you know. And we will save her."

Jack looked at him for a long while, his eyes growing redder and redder as tears poured out.

"We're in love." He whispered. "I've loved her for years. She loves me too. I was thinking of retiring…so...so we could be together."

John nodded. Jack might not have noticed, but John could sense Elizabeth standing behind them, watching them through the open door. He glanced back and nodded slightly, as Elizabeth, returned the nod, walking out onto the balcony and turning to Jack.

"I've authorized a rescue mission." She said steadily, although John could hear her voice wavering. "You and Major Sheppard will return and retrieve the Colonel. But the same rules apply as the last mission –if you have to, you know what you have to do." Jack looked up at her and nodded.

"Thank-you." He said throatily. He climbed to his feet and held out his arm for John. "I'll make sure you get him back in one piece." He added, looking between them. He nodded and walked back inside.

Elizabeth leaned into John's embrace, kissing him softly.

"I just got you back, and now I'm losing you again." She whispered. John shook his head.

"Your not losing me," He placed his mouth near her ear, "I'll always come back to you."

She nodded.

"You better." She sniffled and John wiped away her tears with his thumb. Kissing her on the cheek, he turned and followed in the direction Jack had gone.

Elizabeth took one last long look at the sea, before following.

Ttfn!


	12. Vancouver

Chapter Eleven:

* * *

**Stargate Command, Cheyenne Mountain****

* * *

**

Daniel sighed, watching with mild interest as Teal'c looked once again at Daniel's desk.

"What shall we do now, Daniel Jackson?" Daniel looked at the desk.

"Okay," He started, "We have the energy signature of the ship that took the machine, right?" Teal'c nodded, "Well, who do we know with the resources available to get beam technology without using any kind of Gou'ald ship…"

Teal'c smiled.

"The trust, Daniel Jackson."

Daniel nodded in agreement.

"The trust. I think that's where we should start. They're the only ones who would know we have a machine in our possession."

"But where will we start our search Daniel Jackson?"

Daniel's face frowned in thought. "Let's go have a chat with Agent Barret."

Teal'c nodded.

* * *

Agent Barret, Sam's informant, had a cozy little office on the west side of town, Daniel shifted slightly in the leather chair, looking at the pictures of a happy family spread out all over the desk.

Barrett sighed.

"I don't know if I can help you much…" He whispered, a sad look settling on his young features. "This situation is delicate to say the least. Several innocent people are layered into it…going up against the Trust with this could cause major problems."

Daniel's frown deepened.

"Agent, you should know, at the moment we don't really care. We need that machine to get Colonel Carter and General O'Neill back from who knows where. Now, are you going to help us, or not?"

Teal'c looked approvingly at his comrade. He didn't think Daniel Jackson could play this…baseball. No, wait…Hardball.

The brown haired man nodded tiredly.

"Okay," He said in quiet defeat, "I'll give it to you. On one condition. Whatever you do, you never came to me. I have a family to worry about now."

Daniel nodded in understanding, taking the papers from Barrett's hand and standing up. Teal'c followed suit.

"Deal. Now, I can't even remember why we're here, so me and my friend will leave you alone. Thanks for nothing."

Outside, Daniel glanced at the papers.

"Does it contain the information we need, Daniel Jackson?"

Daniel grinned.

"Looks like we're going to Vancouver!"

Teal'c frowned.

"Now is not the time Daniel Jackson to pick up a carpet cleaner!"

Daniel frowned in confusion.

"Oh! No Teal'c! Vancouver! It's a place in Canada. The Trust is keeping the machine there in a lab."

Teal'c nodded in understanding.

"I'll go call for a car to be sent up." Daniel said, looking around before pulling out his cell phone.

Teal'c nodded approvingly.

"I will go and purchase Donuts for our journey."

Daniel frowned at him, before nodding and smiling.

* * *

"So…" Daniel began as the car slowly flowed past a large sign stating' Welcome to Vancouver! Home to the hit TV series Wormhole X-Treme', 

"Wanna go meet the cast?" He wiggled his eyebrows in the direction of the sign.

Teal'c raised his eyebrows.

"I did not think members of the SGC we're to promote this show…"

Daniel shrugged.

"I just think the chick is hot."

Teal'c nodded.

"As do I, Daniel Jackson. And the alien is intriguing. His silent manner…it's different."

Daniel laughed as the car sped down the highway, his laughter echoing through the wind.

* * *

"Is this where the machine is being held by the Trust?" Teal'c asked, looking out the window at the large white building facing them. 

Daniel nodded.

As they climbed out of the car, Daniel noted the roads and alleys around them – just incase things turned ugly.

Teal'c was the first to bring up what Daniel didn't.

"Shall we sneak around to the back of the Establishment, Daniel Jackson?"

Daniel nodded mutely, as she slowly walked through the dark alley back. They slowly and carefully walked past broken bottles, cardboard boxes, and the scraps of metal that once apon a time made a P90.

Teal'c stopped at the door and turned to face Daniel, pulling a pistol from his waistband. Daniel did the same.

"Shall we go Daniel Jackson?" Daniel nodded nervously.

It was time to get their friends back.

Ttfn!


	13. Realization

Chapter Twelve:

* * *

**M65-644, Pegasus Galaxy

* * *

**

John swore. It was the only thing he could do in a situation like this. He had his hands up in the air, his gun lying at his feet as Wraith circled around them. Jack was lying unconscious on the ground, his nose twitching.

John sighed. The mission had started out well. Where had it deteriorated the way it had? John knew. John knew it well. It was when Jack had paid no heed to his warnings of traps, walking right into a Wraith detection beam, setting the darts on their position as Jack was knocked out by an automated stunner from the trees.

John sighed. The best laid plans…He slowly nodded.

"Hey guys…I just want you to know, you're the guys who I admire…you're the ones-" He was cut off as a Wraith stunner knocked him into oblivion.

* * *

**Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy

* * *

**

Elizabeth watched anxiously as the personnel bustled around her. How long overdue were John and Jack? Oh yes. Five hours. A person just didn't forget to come home. Everyone knew. Something had happened to them.

"How many teams do we have on Atlantis?" Elizabeth asked, looking around. Zelenka, now a constant presence in the control room, sighed.

"None. You sent the last one out a few hours ago, remember?"

Elizabeth nodded. But truthfully, she didn't remember a second of it, too engrossed in her own problems.

"Elizabeth." Rodney walked up behind her placed a reassuring hand on her arm. "You can't do anything more here." He whispered gently, "It's time you got some rest." Elizabeth felt her mood flare with irrational anger. It took all of her strength not to burst out in tears, so instead she nodded and walked stiffly from the room, feeling Rodney's eyes on her back as she left him standing alone.

Walking into his quarters, she curled up under his sheets, taking deep breaths, and letting the smells of his aftershave lull her into a nightmare ridden sleep.

* * *

**M65-644, Pegasus Galaxy

* * *

**John looked desperately around, the darkness keeping him from seeing a thing as he blindly reached out for the body he knew was near him. Finding an arm, John blindly pulled it closer, his eyes adjusting slightly as he slowly make out Jack's face and BDU's. Slapping the unconscious man softly on the cheek, he heard a mumble, before Jack's eyes flew open and a single, pained word escaped his lips. 

"Sam?"

John sighed.

"No General, it's John-"

"…Jack…?" The soft female voice broke John off swiftly as he looked around, not seeing anything. Jack sat up quickly, giving John a look of pure terror as he looked for the source of the pain-filled voice.

Jack scrambled to his feet, his fingers groping out as he looked around, his face contorted in a look of inner turmoil. Dare he get his hopes up?

As John followed his movements with his eyes, his eyes clearing as he finally noticed the benches along the sides of the cells, one with a woman, a blonde haired familiar woman, sitting, her eyes wide and dark as she looked at the man drawing closer.

"Sam…?" He whispered, finally seeing her form. John gave them a minute, watching from the center of the room as he grabbed her, pulling her into an embrace. He knew he would have done the same if Sam had indeed been Elizabeth, he felt blessed every second he had with her, even when she was acting professional, shooting him small, special smiles from the other end of the room. He felt a small smile grace his features, until Jack pulled back slightly, and John noticed Sam had gone limp.

"John…" Jack croaked, falling to his knees. John leapt forward, noticing for the first time the blood all over the colonel. Checking her pulse, he noticed it was weak, almost thready. Dried blood caked her face, and her arm was at an odd angle.

"We need to get her outta here." He whispered, pulling off his jacket and tearing it, tying the pieces around her many wounds.

Jack nodded numbly, looking at the woman he loved more then life itself. Jumping slightly, he heard the sound of large feet hitting a cold hard floor, the footsteps drawing closer as John and the General shielded the Colonel's body with their own, a wraith walking through the door, his stunned aimed at the trio.

"You." He said, pointing to Jack. John stepped forward.

"I don't think so. He's new. You want me; I'm the leader of Atlantis and-" Taking to quick steps forward, the Wraith struck John on the nose with the butt end of the weapon, John flew backwards, smashing into the bunk and falling to the ground, cradling his nose.

Jack pulled him to his feet.

"Take care of Sam for me." He whispered, walking past the Wraith and to the doorway. The bastard smiled before prodding Jack out through the door. As the door slid shut, the Wraith grinned.

"I'll have him screaming for his life, like the female did before while I tortured her. She was most forthcoming."

Feeling rage, John ran at the Wraith, but it was too late, the door had already slid shut as he slid the ground, watching the unconscious woman, and knowing he had get her the hell out of this place.

* * *

**Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy

* * *

**Rodney sighed. It wasn't the ordinary 'I'm tired, under paid and overworked' sigh; it was his sigh as he stood at the door to John Sheppard's quarters, looking through the open doorway at the woman curled up beneath the sheets. He had no idea what was going through her head. A small pained sigh escaped her, and Rodney swore he heard a pain-filled 'Simon don't' whisper from her mouth, the frown lines that were always there during the day deepening. 

All he knew was if John didn't return soon, Elizabeth was going to deteriorate. Badly.

He stepped through the door, hating himself for having to wake her, but knowing he had no choice.

"Elizabeth…" He whispered, sitting on the corner of the bed and prodding her. She rolled over and a smile appeared on her sleep filled face.

"John?" She whispered, "I missed you…"

Rodney grimaced, poking her again.

"Elizabeth, you have to wake up." Her eyes opened, and when she saw it was Rodney, her hand flew to her mouth. He patted her shoulder supporting.

"It's okay…" He whispered, "You need you get up now, Elizabeth…"

She nodded and climbed out of the bed, smoothing out her wrinkled clothes.

Rodney stood as well.

"No one knows how hard this is for you Elizabeth…" He said quietly, as she looked at him, her eyes imploring him to stop. "But we all care for you. He will come back."

As her eyes filled with tears, he quickly hugged her, her cheek resting on his chest as she cried. As the door to the quarters slid open, John turned to see Kate standing there. He looked at her, hoping she would understand.

She nodded and smiled for him, her expression saddening as she looked at Elizabeth. The door slid shut as she walked away, leaving them alone.

Rodney sighed as Elizabeth pulled away, wiping at her eyes.

"Thanks Rodney." She whispered, dabbing at her puffy red eyes.

Rodney smiled sadly.

"Anytime Elizabeth…" He whispered as she walked out through the door. "Anytime…"

* * *

**M65-644, Pegasus Galaxy

* * *

**

John watched in silent horror. The door to the cell had opened, and Jack had been thrown in, his clothes torn open and bruises covering the majority of his face as he moaned in pain, struggling to his knees as John ran forward, only to be dragged to his feet by the collar. John looked at the Wraith, who smiled sneeringly.

"You turn." He whispered, throwing John from the room.

Ttfn!


	14. Waiting for a sign

Chapter Thirteen:

* * *

**Earth

* * *

**

Daniel carefully and quietly edged open the window. The back alley smelled strongly like fish, and trying to think what Jack would do in a situation like this, he decided to sneak in. Stealing back the machine was better then not getting it back at all.

Carefully using his knife, he pried open the small window, opening it and carefully squeezing through. As he maneuvered his ribs through the tiny hole, he slipped, crashing to the hard cold floor below. Feeling dizzy, a pair of hands lifted him to his feet and dusted him off somewhat. Opening his streaming eyes, he looked into the face of Teal'c.

"How did you get in here?" He asked, looking back at the window. Teal'c smiled somewhat.

"The door was open, Daniel Jackson."

Frowning, Daniel looked at the open door, then felt his face burn red.

"Oh." He said, his voice gruff. He dusted himself off and looked around, picking up his pistol from where it had dropped onto the ground.

"Looks…empty." Daniel commented, looking through the empty hanger.

"Daniel Jackson…" Teal'c whispered, "I believe we have company."

Looking past Teal'c's bulking form, Daniel noticed several men in black BDU's walking toward them, each holding an MP5 machine gun.

Daniel waved slightly, raising his hand.

"On the count of three…" He whispered, "Run."

Teal'c frowned.

"I do not believe that is wise."

"Oh? Why not?"

"Those men seem…I believe the Earth term is…Lever happy."

"Lever Happy? Don't you mean Trigger Happy?"

"That is what I said Daniel Jackson."

Daniel frowned, his mouth open, a retort forming on his lips.

"Silence!" One of the men growled. Daniel recognized him instantly, but gulped anyway. "Who are you?"

Daniel and Teal'c remained silent.

The man grinned.

Turning to the rest of his men, he indicated they should take Teal'c.

As Teal'c was handcuffed and dragged away, leaving the man and Daniel alone, the man turned to speak.

"Doctor Jackson."

"Agent Barret. Wasn't I speaking to you a little while ago?"

"They said intruders had broken in here. I assumed you, so I took the job."

Daniel smiled gratefully.

"Do you know where the machine is?"

Barret grinned.

"It's in a van outside. I've organized the van to break down. You and Teal'c will have faulty handcuffs," He indicated the cracks in the metal, "Break out, you'll knock me out, and I'll make sure the machine is sent to the SGC."

Daniel stopped.

"But what about your job?"

Barret grinned.

"You took it when you and the alien escaped from the van."

Daniel smiled, happily moving along with Barret as he was pushed outside, and toward a large navy blue van.

* * *

**Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy**

* * *

Elizabeth looked around at her friends. They had gathered around her in the gate room, watching as the gate activated and one team returned from their mission on another planet, and left for the infirmary, leaving Elizabeth and her now small group of friends alone, all watching the Stargate, lost in their own thoughts.

Gently squeezing her arm in support was Rodney. Holding onto Rodney's arm was Kate, her eyes fixed on the gate. On Elizabeth's other side stood Ford and Teyla, each giving each other side-glances when they thought the other wasn't looking.

And they waited. They waited for the team to return. They waited for their friends to come back. And they waited for a miracle to happen.

* * *

**M65-644, Pegasus Galaxy**

* * *

John looked at the unconscious woman before him. His ribs were hurting from where the Wraith had smashed them with his foot, kicking repeatedly into John's ribs and face. But none of his injuries compared to Jack's, emotionally that is, the Wraith had apparently told him all the ways he had tortured Sam. That had nearly broken the man itself.

Jack was now lying beside the Colonel, fast asleep. John sighed, pulling Sam's limp leg toward him as he busied himself, changing the 'bandages' around her ankle.

* * *

**Stargate Command, Cheyenne Mountain

* * *

**

Daniel grinned, watching as the machine was wheeled into his lab. Beside him stood Mitchell Sanders, one of the only humans found with the powerful ancient gene, a person who had not been reached by the Trust first.

Taking one look at the machine, Daniel groaned slightly. Half of it was dented in.

Teal'c standing close to the door, lifted the machine and gently placed it on the desk.

"Shall we try it Daniel Jackson?"

Daniel took a deep calming breath.

"Might as well." He said quietly, his voice echoing, "Might as well…"

Teal'c nodded and turned to Mitchell.

"Will you please activate the machine?"

Mitchell turned his confused look to Daniel.

"Can you press this for us please?" Daniel asked. Mitchell looked at him, eyebrow rising.

Daniel sighed.

"Please? I'll give you my supply of jelly beans…" He opened his draw, revealing two large jars, lying on their side, full of multicolored jubes. The brown haired, blue eyed five year old grinned evilly, and reached his hand out to the machine.

With a quick press of the small red button, a large light filled the room.

* * *

**M65-644, Pegasus Galaxy

* * *

**

John smiled at the sleeping couple. Carefully pulling off the Colonel's boot, he winced at the ugly red and black swelling.

If they didn't get her out of here soon, John didn't think she had much of a chance.

Surprised, John jumped slightly, noticing Sam's eyes had opened and she was watching his every movement.

"Hey sleepy head." He whispered. She looked at then sleeping form of Jack.

"Hey." She said throatily. Grinning he reached out and rested him palm against her forehead.

"You're burning up." He whispered. She nodded painfully. As he let out a small supporting smile, the entire cell was bathed it white light.

The Wraith guard outside jumped, turning around and aiming his stunner, only to find the cell empty.

* * *

**Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy

* * *

**

Elizabeth sighed. It had been a long while as they stood, watching the gate, waiting for their miracle. Several people had joined them, staying for a while before drifting off to attend their duties or sleep.

Feeling a crick in her neck, Elizabeth stretched. Rodney shuffled beside her, and Kate beside him.

"It's time to go Elizabeth." Kate said softly. She knew how important John was to Elizabeth, and had gone along with her deep meaningful emotional wait, but it was now past midnight, and only Elizabeth's closest friends were left in the silent vigil.

Elizabeth nodded.

"I know." She sighed, looking at her closest friends around her. "Thank you." She whispered.

Rodney smiled tiredly.

"No problem Elizabeth."

Ford stepped in front of her.

"John's a strong guy. I'm sure he's alive." He said, his eyes reflecting sadness.

Elizabeth nodded.

"I know he is."

For Zelenka, watching the group from the small control room out jutting balcony, he sighed.

Watching them, he was surprised when a familiar white light, beamed them all away…

Ttfn!


	15. Reunions

Chapter Fourteen:

* * *

**Stargate Command, Cheyenne Mountain

* * *

**

Elizabeth blinked, blinking the white light from her eyes. Slowly getting her vision back, she heard a loud thump as someone or something fell to the floor.

Looking at the walls of the room, she suddenly realised what was going on. Beside her, Kate, Rodney, Ford and Teyla were standing, just as equally confused, and slightly to their left in front of them stood Daniel Jackson, Teal'c and a small boy, his wide eyes blinking. It was then she noticed the two men kneeling next to a third, a blonde woman. Samantha Carter.

"JOHN!" She almost screamed, as Daniel winced. Elizabeth threw herself into his arms, sobbing slightly as he patted her hair.

"I love you…" She mumbled. John replied the same; it was only when Jack moved slightly that Elizabeth got a glance of the woman who had been taken by the Wraith dart. And she literally fell out of John's arms.

The Colonel's face was purple and blue, her eyes were red and puffy, her arms and legs were covered in strips of a BDU jacket, used to tape up wounds. Her shirt was torn open, dried blood spread out over her front, where Wraith claws had pierced her skin.

Without a single word, Jack picked up her limp form and walked from the room, Teal'c on his heels. Daniel looked at them all, before following.

Elizabeth sighed.

"I need to see what's going on." She said, looking at John. John grabbed her hand and followed the group in the direction of the infirmary.

* * *

"So…what happened?" Elizabeth asked the man sitting on the chair beside her, her hand clasped in his.

John sighed.

"We went down there, to the planet. But we were caught by the Wraith. We were stunned and woke up in the cell. Sam was there, and not in good shape I can assure you. Anyway,I was taken second, you know, the usual kicking, yelling, punching, nothing serious," He added hastily as Elizabeth's eyes clouded over with worry, "But before me they took Jack." He voice froze, remembering the look on Jack's face as he recounted being told all the ways Samantha Carter had been tortured.

Elizabeth patted his arm gently. On the seats beside them, Kate and Rodney sat, her head lolled in sleep on his shoulder, and Rodney's own head resting on the wall beside him, small snores coming from his direction.

Jack was sitting rigid in his seat, alone at the other end of the corridor, his eyes fixed through the infirmary door window where he was watching the flurry of nurses and doctors as they operated on Sam.

Daniel and Teal'c were standing by the water machine, watching the group, and talking in small whispers.

A few minutes later a doctor walked through the swinging doors, blood spread out over his medical clothes.

Jack stood abruptly to his feet. Daniel and Teal'c stopped talking, John stood up, Elizabeth a second later. Rodney and Kate continued to snooze.

"Well," The doctor began, his eyes lingering for only a second on the Atlantians. "She's stable." At those two single words, the tense atmosphere disappeared.

"And…?" Jack asked gruffly.

The Doctor coughed lightly.

"Colonel Carter had a lot wrong…understand that. She may be stable, but she's not out of the woods yet. Her legs were badly damaged, fractures, cuts, bruises, we've managed to keep it together, but the bones…I'm afraid to say Sam may never walk again."

Jack stood his ground.

"And…"The doctor continued, "That's not all. Sam had several broken ribs…she's also in a coma."

Jack sunk to the ground, only John's quick thinking kept Elizabeth from doing the same.

Daniel walked forward, his eyes fixed on the Doctor.

"When will she wake?"

The Doctor shuffled.

"In this state…I'm afraid to say she might not."

Daniel flinched as the red phone on the wall beside them began to ring. He answered it, having a quick subtle conversation before hanging up and turning back to the group.

"There's more." He said quietly, "The Trust have just filed for custody over the ancient machine. They want it back."

Everyone stayed silent.

Except the Atlantians, who looked at each other in confusion.

Who were the trust?

Ttfn!


	16. Abyss

Chapter Fifteen:

* * *

The song is by Jimmy eat world, 'Hear you me'.

* * *

**Stargate Command, Cheyenne Mountain

* * *

**

_**There's no one in town I know**_

_**You gave us some place to go.**_

_**I never said thank you for that.**_

_**I thought I might get one more chance.**_

John looked at Elizabeth. They were in the VIP quarters, John knew Elizabeth was awake, he could sense it, but as she lay in his arms, his nose pressed against the back of her neck, he knew she was awake for the same reason he was. Without ANY authority figures in Atlantis, what was going on up there? We Atlantis under attack yet?

Who was in control?

Sighing silently, he felt her move from his arms. He closed his eyes, leaving them open just a crack and watched as Elizabeth climbed from the bed, checking to make sure John was asleep and pulled on some BDU's. As she reached for the door handle, John coughed, watching as she jumped and turned back to him.

"Why didn't you tell me you were awake?" She hissed, a hand on her heart. John sniggered and sat up, pulling on his own clothes. She glared.

"Where are you going at this time of morning?" He indicated to the digital alarm clock, reading currently 3:25 in the morning. She sighed and sat back down, leaning her head onto his chest. He rubbed her back.

"I wanted to go see Sam." She revealed, "I feel so bad about her getting captured."

John nodded.

"There was nothing you could have done. If it wasn't her, it would have been Jack and Ford in her place."

Elizabeth nodded, but it was clear she didn't agree. John stood up and held out her hand.

She took it and stood up beside him, his arm wrapping around her shoulders as hers wrapped around his waist.

_**What would you think of me now,**_

_**so lucky, so strong, so proud?**_

_**I never said thank you for that,**_

_**now I'll never have a chance.**_

As John and Elizabeth walked toward the infirmary, as they looked through the window, they were surprised to see Jack, Sam's hand clamped in his.

"_Sam, come back to me." _He whispered as John and Elizabeth stood at the door, listening._ "I need you back. I love you Sam. I love seeing your smile, I love hearing you voice as you ramble about something I pretend not to understand. Sam, I love the way your nose twitches cutely when you sleep, the way your feet always rub against mine when you sleep beside me, the way your eyes shine when your excited. I love the way you roll your eyes at my jokes, I love the way you can turn from being a soldier, into a sensitive human. I love you for you Sam. _

_Please come back to me." _

_**May angels lead you in.**_

_**Hear you me my friends.**_

_**On sleepless roads the sleepless go.**_

_**May angels lead you in.**_

Elizabeth wiped the stray tears from her eyes. John's hand was biting into her shoulder and she knew he was upset, but even so, they opened the door slowly, and separating, Elizabeth went and stood next to Jack, who had become silent as they came in. She didn't tell him they had heard.

He turned slightly and watched John and Elizabeth. "Hi." He said emotionlessly. They both pretended not to see his red puffy eyes or croaky voice.

"Hi." He said, face falling, his eyes flicking back to the comatose colonel.

Elizabeth took pity.

"General…" She whispered, "There's nothing here you can do. Why don't you go get some sleep? We will stay here for a while…"

Jack sent her a 'thanks but no' look.

"I'll be okay…" He choked. "I want- I want to be here when she wakes up."

Elizabeth nodded, understanding.

"Okay." She walked over, away from the bed, and collected two chairs, dragging them back and placing them on the other side of the bed.

John and Elizabeth both sat down.

"Any news on when she'll wake?" John asked, his voice subdued. Jack shook his head, eyes on the floor.

_**So what would you think of me now,**_

_**so lucky, so strong, so proud?**_

_**I never said thank you for that,**_

_**now I'll never have a chance.**_

_**May angels lead you in.**_

_**Hear you me my friends.**_

Elizabeth looked sadly at John, clasping his hand.

There was an awkward silence.

"Any idea's how to get back?" Jack asked, voice scratchy.

Elizabeth shook her head.

"Rodney and some others are working on it. The machine burnt out I'm afraid. Apparently it was damaged somehow here, and after you brought us here, it stopped working."

Jack nodded, as the awkward silence once again filled the room.

John looked at the floor.

As they thought about what to say, John jumped slightly as the hand under the sheet in front of him jerked. Looking up cautiously, he noticed Elizabeth had noticed and her mouth had opened in shock. Not wanting to give Jack false hope, they waited a minute with baited breaths. The hand did not move again.

Disappointed, they shuffled slightly, before the hand jerked again, the fingers curling this time. Elizabeth and John jumped to their feet, quickly leaning over the bed. Jack jumped up too, looking at them, his eyes full of hope, as Elizabeth leaned over Sam's face. Her eyelids fluttered slightly.

_**On sleepless roads the sleepless go.**_

_**May angels lead you in.**_

_**May angels lead you in.**_

_**May angels lead you in.**_

Jack cheered as John ran to get a doctor.

"Come one Sam…" He whispered, resting his palm on her forehead. "Come on Sam…" Elizabeth watched on, now visible tears in her eyes.

Elizabeth watched as the doctor's rushed in, as they left one by one, and as they were told it would take a few days for Sam to awake fully. No one ever woke like in the romance stories, opening their eyes to see their lover hovering over them, and living happily ever after. No way. It took four days for Sam to just be able to open her eyes.

**.:FLASHBACK:.**

_Jack looked at Sam a smile on his face, but inside his heart was breaking. Elizabeth knew it. John knew it. They all did. Elizabeth watched as Jack talked to Sam, knowing that she was awake, she could hear him, but she was stuck somewhere, her eyes glued shut, her mouth not working. She was a vegetable. Paralyzed in her own body. After the small hand clench, it went to nothing, the occasional eye flutter. Elizabeth would have thought she was still in coma if her brain waves hadn't have indicated she was fully awake._

_So her and John decided to always have someone there with her. Talking to her. When Jack was drugged and taken to sleep of course. Jack spent every moment, talking to her gently. The doctors would come everyday he hadn't had sleep, inject something as he fought, before he became limp, and was dragged behind a permanent curtain for him only. So John and Elizabeth would take shifts. Him during the night, her during the day. John would read War and Peace to her, a copy taken from the SGC library. While she was there, she would tell Sam all the amazing stories of Atlantis and the ancients. And it not that, tell her how much Jack had been waiting for her to wake up. _

_The silent response was painful. _

**.:END FLASHBACK:.**

After her eyes open, it was like nobody was actually home. Her eyes were constantly fixed on the ceiling. The doctor said she hadn't gained actual mobility yet. So it took another two days for her eyes to be able to work. She began breathing on her own, but yet, she still could not talk.

_**And if you were with me tonight,**_

_**I'd sing to you just one more time.**_

_**A song for a heart so big,**_

_**god wouldn't let it live.**_

**.:FLASHBACK:.**

_John watched Jack, Elizabeth at his side. Jack had his hand over Sam's face, waving it around. Hoping for a response. _

"_Hey Sam," Jack said suddenly, "Why's the chicken cross the road?" With not even a blink, Jack sighed and fell back into his chair, head in his hands. _

_Elizabeth thought he had given up, until a few seconds later, he spoke again. _

"_I know you're in their Sam. And I know your fighting like hell to get outta there. But you have to. Fight with all you might Sam. Cause I'm waiting here, on the other side." _

_Elizabeth gripped John's hand in a crushing grip as once again, tears threatened to escape._

_And that's when Sam's eyes moved, moving from their almost constant position and locking into Jack's. It was a miracle. _

**.:END FLASHBACK:.**

After that it began to slowly click into place. Jack was asleep when Sam first spoke; Elizabeth was sitting with him, sitting in the chair, talking about Rodney and his investigation of the machine. Sam moved her eyes and locked onto Elizabeth's. Elizabeth suddenly stopped talking, stuttering to a halt.

**.:FLASHBACK:.**

_Elizabeth watched Sam as she spoke, her eyes were fixed on the curtain where Jack was asleep, actually drugged would be a better term. Elizabeth talked about Rodney, about how he complained about the machine, as he investigated it. The entire story had come out, about how the 'Trust' (Elizabeth would never get used to saying that) had stolen the machine from the SGC and Daniel and Teal'c had gone to find it._

_It was then when Sam's eyes suddenly snapped to hers. Elizabeth stuttered at the looked she was receiving. A look of pure desperation. _

_Sam opened her eyes slowly, as Elizabeth leaned forward. She could barely believe her ears. _

_"I – I Can't f-feel m-my legs…" _

_Elizabeth froze. _

**.:END FLASHBACK:.**

Elizabeth had rushed out to get doctors, who rushed back in, but they gave Sam no more information. Jack had woken, furious as imagined, but ecstatic she had spoken. No one had told Sam she may never walk again.

_**May angels lead you in.**_

_**Hear you me my friends.**_

_**On sleepless roads the sleepless go.**_

**.:FLASHBACK:.**

_The entire crew was there. Jack, John, Elizabeth, Ford, Teyla, Rodney, Daniel, Kate and Teal'c, all looking somber as Jack, on the seat beside Sam, rubbed the back of her hand, a sad smile on her face._

_They were only going to tell her because Sam had been trying to see her legs, wonder why she had full mobility back, but couldn't feel them. She had been told they were hurt and anesthetized to keep the still. Suffice to say she didn't believe them. _

_Jack gave her a fake smile as she looked at him, confused at everyone's expressions. She had questions, wondering how they had come to Earth from Atlantis, all the usual, which she had been told the truth. Now she was about to be told the biggest truth of all. _

_"Sam…" Jack began, as Sam's eyes filled with tears, knowing the news was not good. In turn Elizabeth's eyes filled with tears and she leaned back onto John's chest. Ford shuffled uncomfortably, while Rodney blew into a tissue, as Kate, her eyes filling with tears too, rubbed his arm supportively. Teyla and Teal'c stood together, they both had striked up a friendship, both foreign to Earth. Teyla looked around confused and back to Teal'c, who behind his hand whispered 'Earth rituals'. Teyla nodded. _

_Jack glared at them before continuing, for once the SGC infirmary silent. Even the injured were being silent, watching the proceedings. _

_"Sam." He continued, "Sam, there's a reason you can't feel your legs." _

_Sam nodded. _

_"Your bones were almost all broken." He whispered, "The doc's say you need a lot of physical therapy…but…" _

_Sam sighed. _

_"I may never walk again." _

_Jack nodded, as Sam flipped over and lay on her side. _

_"I want to be alone now" She sniffed, her voice laced with hurt, pain and fear._

_Everyone backed toward the door, but Jack rested his hand on Sam's shoulder. _

_She flipped over again. Viciously this time. _

_"I WANT TO BE ALONE!" She screamed, tears coursing from her eyes, Jack ignored her and pulled her into his embrace, which she accepted, breaking down on his shoulder. _

_As the door shut to the infirmary, the last thing they all heard was; _

_"Sam, It's going to be alright. It's going to be alright, I promise you."_

**.:END FLASHBACK:.**

And so Sam had been restricted to a wheel chair. She was wheeled around rarely, her own stubborn pride refusing to let anyone help her. She wheeled herself to the infirmary, to the cafeteria, to her lab.

She would only occasionally allow help from Jack.

Her therapy was rough, especially for the instructor, who looked paler every lesson, as Sam worked tirelessly.

_**May angels lead you in.**_

_**May angels lead you in.**_

_**Hear you me my friends.**_

She was going to walk again.

She had to.

_**On sleepless roads the sleepless go.**_

_**May angels lead you in.**_

_**May angels lead you in.**_

_TTFN!_


	17. Dead Drunk

Chapter Sixteen:

* * *

**Stargate Command, Cheyenne Mountain****

* * *

**

Elizabeth watched the man in front of her cower from her wrath.

His face was controlled in fear. Elizabeth grinned, pulling the trigger of her gun, once, twice, she watched him fall to the floor.

He groaned and Elizabeth paused.

Dead bodies groan?

Flipping him over, she jumped at the smile on his face.

"You can't kill me THAT easily." He said sneering. Suddenly his gun came from nowhere, and she was dead.

Game over.

She sighed and hit the man sitting beside her on the head. John yelled out.

"Ow!" He screeched, "What was that for?"

Elizabeth shook her head, dumping the control for the 'Xbox' on the ground.

"That was for killing me." She hit him over the head again, "And that, was for making me play this stupid game in the first place!"

Jack, sitting behind them with Sam, called out.

"Hey! No fair! I let you guys play my games, sit in my office chairs…and look how you repay me! By insulting my game system?"

Elizabeth frowned and stood up, walking over to the chairs by Sam and sitting down.

John followed suit.

"Any news on getting us squatters back home?" He asked, casually, looking past Elizabeth. Sam shuffled slightly in her wheel chair.

"I've been working on the machine…in between …other…things." John smiled at her supportively, and she continued. "But by the looks of it, it's fried. I can repair it with time…and mobility."

She stopped and glared at the chair beneath her.

Jack placed a hand on her arm. She looked up.

"Don't rush things," He warned, "Your no help to anyone if you over work yourself."

"Yeah," Elizabeth picked up on the conversation, glaring at John for bringing it up in the first place; "We need you now more then ever to take your time. And," She stopped and thought for a minute, "Kate and I have been meaning to ask you at a convenient time, and to tell you the truth this looks as great as any –" She re tracked her ramblings. "-we were wondering if you'd care to accept out invitation for a girls night out. A movie…dinner…facial…you know, what usual…err…people do."

Sam stopped and looked at her.

"I don't…I don't feel comfortable in-"

Elizabeth changed track again.

"That's okay! We can have a girls night in! Some movies…popcorn…"

Sam grinned gratefully.

"Thanks it sounds great."

John looked from one to the other.

"Can I come?" He asked, as Sam and Elizabeth giggled. Jack raised his eyebrow.

"The female species only I'm afraid." Elizabeth said comfortingly, a smile hiding her laughter.

John sighed.

"Damn. So no women in short shorts?"

Jack, the only one in the room besides John to have watched the Simpson's, laughed.

Elizabeth stared at Sam and shrugged.

* * *

That night, after Jack had replenished Sam's food supplies at her house (With Sam's money and approval), Sam arrived back at her small house, Elizabeth and Kate turning up soon after, both carrying movies and bags of popcorn.

"So…" Elizabeth said, looking around sitting on the couch, "Nice place."

Sam wheeled herself into the room and sighed.

"It was where my parents lived when they first got together." She picked up a photo from behind her and rubbed her thumb against the picture of her smiling mother and father.

Kate and Elizabeth glanced at each other.

"Where are your parents?" Elizabeth asked quietly.

Sam looked down.

"My mother died when I was a kid, my dad died this year."

Elizabeth felt her mouth pop open.

"Jacob Carter, the Tok'ra died?"

Sam looked down and nodded. Elizabeth swallowed this new piece of information. But they weren't here to find out about Sam's past. They had organized this to cheer them all up.

"So," Kate said, grinning, "Which movie first, 'A Cinderella story', or 'Love Actually'?"

Sam and Elizabeth pondered for a second.

"A Cinderella story." They said on cue, they grinned. Kate stood up and reached to a small bag of her things. She brought out a bottle of wine.

They all grinned like the cat who had just caught the mouse.

One bottle of wine, three Bacardi's and a bottle of tequila, A Cinderella story, Love actually and The Phantom of the Opera later, Elizabeth, Sam and Kate were well past the level of drunk, and now all sitting on the floor (including Sam) giggling at jokes.

"So," Kate hiccupped, "Elizabeth, how long have you and John been together hic?"

Elizabeth counted on her fingers.

"A-about four months I think…" She grinned, a large drunken grin, "I love him."

Kate and Sam grinned too.

Elizabeth turned to Sam.

"So how long have you loved Jack..?"

Sam shook her head, a finger rising to her lips.

"Uh huh! You're not getting that hic one outta me!"

Kate prodded.

"C'mon! Tell hic us!"

Sam shrugged.

"Seven years." She said, shaking her head. Kate and Elizabeth's mouths opened simultaneously.

"You loved him in secret for _seven hic years?" _

Sam nodded sadly.

Shaking her head, as if to clear out the cobwebs, Sam turned her attention to Kate.

"How long you loved McKay?"

Kate frowned.

"We started d-dating a while ago…a few months…" She grinned, "I love him."

They all giggled.

* * *

John watched carefully. The football was lined up…the opposition ready to pounce at any moment. Up it went, soaring high…and through the goal posts. John cheered, grabbing more popcorn from the bowl next to him.

Jack did the same.

"I can't believe I missed such great games…" John said, grinning. Jack returned the grin.

Rodney was sitting in the corner chair of the rec room, carefully reading. Without Kate around, he had nowhere to go. Teyla and Ford had gone out to see Earth, John, after the events of the last time they returned 'home' which turned out to be faked, declined, deciding to rather to spend his time catching up on TV.

* * *

Teyla looked at Ford, his mouth surrounded by this…ice cream. Ford grinned at her, and Teyla couldn't help but laugh. While going shopping in the fake earth with John had been fun, she had to admit, Aiden was much better at entertaining her with his jokes and infectious laughter.

He had taken her to a…a 'Fair', so far the had traveled on a 'moon ride' (Teyla had become confused, and asked once they were off why weren't they on the moon yet), and the Lieutenant had even won her a large fake bear in a shooting competition. (Teyla had wondered why the guns were filled with water…).

But as much as Teyla loved their time out there, she couldn't ignore the small nagging feeling in her stomach. When Aiden smiled at her, his eyes twinkling in the light, and she couldn't help but grin…she felt it. Back on the main land, they called it 'Munwai', on Atlantis and Earth they had called it 'Love'. She had talked to Kate about her feelings during their sessions, and Teyla tried to remember the advice.

**.:FLASHBACK:.**

_"Just remember Teyla," Kate said gently, picking up her water and taking a drink, "Feelings are what makes you human. It's unnatural to hide them all the time, it does damage to you, and the people around you. What I suggest, is that you go and talk with Aiden. Become his friend. And if you still feel the same way, tell him how you feel. You never know, he just might feel the same way about you!"_

**.:END FLASHBACK:.**

Teyla grinned. Well, she had become his friend, right? Well, perhaps it was time to show him how she felt.

Ford stuttered slightly. He was asking her if she wanted balloons, pointing to the floating spheres. She nodded slightly, and whilst he was getting her one, she quickly planned what she was going to say.

He returned with blue and yellow 'balloons'.

"Ford…"

"Teyla…" They spoke on cue. Ford laughed, Teyla indicating he should go first. He coughed.

"Teyla, I-I wanted to tell you since we first came out here…cause I really like you, your great. I met you and my world seemed to brighten. I-I was shy cause I thought you were with John…and I just wanted you to know, I really like you. I really, really like you. And by that I mean I really, really, really, really-" He was cut off as Teyla pressed her lips against his.

She felt him grin.

As he wrapped his arms around her middle, swinging her around.

"Okay," He said, placing her back down. "I was lying." Teyla felt her heart tighten, "I love you." He continued, grinning. Teyla kissed him again.

And again.

* * *

Back in Sam's living room, a groan was heard. Sam opened her eyes, looking around to see Elizabeth and Kate, both of them passed out, lying on the floor. A headache was throbbing in her temples, as Sam looked at her watch and realised it was well past noon. She had slept right though therapy. She glanced at her legs, they were hurting badly, as she pulled up her pant leg to look, and she sighed at all the stitches and dried blood keeping it all together. Obviously one or two of her stitches had split from being asleep on the floor, legs bent.

Pulling herself over to her wheel chair, she painfully climbed on, sighing at the effort. She wheeled herself into the kitchen, picking aspirin and keys.

A minute later, Elizabeth joined her, her clothes rumpled and she was holding her head.

"Oww…" She whispered, leaning against the table. Noticing Sam had thrown in her direction the packet of medicine, she swallowed a couple dry.

She looked up and something clicked.

"Oh god," She whispered, walking over to where Sam had picked up her keys, "You slept right through therapy! And you had to get into the chair by yourself! I'm so sorry!"

Sam glared.

"I'm fine." She snapped. Did everyone have to act like she was poor and pathetic or something?

Elizabeth nodded.

"Where you off to?" She said nonchalantly.

Sam sighed.

"A couple of my stitches pulled loose during the night."

Elizabeth looked guilty all over again.

Sam softened slightly.

"I'm sorry, don't worry about it. Nothing serious about it. I had fun last night. Thanks for getting my mind off my own misery. I'm just sorry I haven't found a way to get you back yet."

Elizabeth sighed.

"It doesn't really matter. You'll get us there one way or another." She whispered as Sam wheeled near the door, "We won't tell anyone about Jack." She whispered.

It amazed Elizabeth about Sam's strength. How could she live with hidden love for over seven years? Her and John were together and she couldn't imagine it any other way.

Sam grinned,

"Thanks Elizabeth."

Liz nodded. A horn beeped outside.

"I'll be back later. Sorry to leave you and Kate here like this…"

Elizabeth waved it off,

"We don't mind, really."

And Elizabeth watched as Sam wheeled herself out the door. This woman had the hardest life of all.

Ttfn!


	18. Simon says

Chapter Seventeen:

* * *

**Stargate Command, Cheyenne Mountain

* * *

**

Daniel watched as Sam had some stitches removed. It had been a while since they returned, almost two weeks now, while the Atlantians spent nearly all their time trying to get the machine working, Sam spent nearly all her time in rehab, and Jack spent most of his time watching Sam in rehab.

So Daniel and Teal'c went on missions with SG-2, doing what they were paid to do, bringing back things that could be helpful.

Sighing, Daniel turned back, away from the window, and into Jack's office, sitting in the chair.

The phone rang, and Daniel answered, watching back from the corners of his eyes.

"Hello, Daniel Jackson speaking."

_"Daniel Jackson. Why hello."_

"Er. Do I know you?" He asked, frowning into the phone. The voice laughed.

_"No, you don't know me, but I know you! You work for the SGC, I know you currently have people from the lost city of Atlantis residing over there, brought by a machine which someone…stole from you a while ago."_

Daniel took a deep breath.

"Who are you?"

_"Who am I? My name Franklin. Franklin Rodgers. I'm a lawyer, I work for a company called 'Trust enterprises'."_

"You work for the trust?"

_"You could say that. I'm representing them in a case, an agent of ours, I believe you are familiar with him, Agent Barret, well yes, he stole the machine from us. Which we took from you. I'm happy to say he has been…dealt with. Now, I'm calling there, because we have launched a case. We're filing for custody of the machine, and the…people…that came through with it. See you in court!"_

There was a beep and dial tone as the phone was put down. Daniel cursed, running from the room.

* * *

"So," Jack said to the people gathered around him at the briefing table, "The Trust are fighting now through the law to get to the machine and you. But that's not to say they won't stop trying the illegal attacks."

Elizabeth looked at Jack.

"Well," She said, her voice laced with anger, "I'm going to go, and I'm going to defend us and the machine in court!" She coughed, "If it's okay with you."

Jack nodded.

"I was hoping you would say that. Sam's going to get working on the machine full time now, her rehab will be reduced now. Daniel is going to help you Elizabeth, John, Teyla, Teal'c and Ford, your all going to start going off world, if we have to ship you off somewhere to stop the trust getting you, so be it. Rodney is going to work on the machine with Sam, and I'll keep the Trust at bay…with my…general…thingy…" He coughed as the others smiled.

Sitting there for a few seconds, something clicked in his mind.

"Oh! Dismissed!"

Every quickly disappeared.

* * *

Elizabeth paced the lab. Sitting at the bench was Daniel, a notepad in hand, listening as she ranted, books spread out in front of him.

"I can't believe they did this!" She fumed, "They're NOT going to get away with it! We're humans! Not sheep! We can't be traded and taken!"

Daniel sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"They're not going to win Elizabeth. But they have a better chance to if you keep pacing like that. It's driving me up the wall."

Elizabeth quickly sat down.

"Sorry." She said quickly, pulling a book in her direction. She jumped slightly as a guard walked into the room. Daniel patted her arm.

"Cut down on the caffeine doctor." He said, grinning, turning to the guard.

"General O'Neill has asked me to inform you that Doctor Weir has a visitor in the briefing room."

Elizabeth looked, confused at Daniel.

"Who is it?" She asked, standing up. The guard shuffled.

"I am unsure of his name ma'am."

Elizabeth shrugged standing to her feet and following the private out to the briefing room. Walking up the finals stairs, she noticed a man standing with his back to her.

"Hello?" She asked as he turned around.

She felt her breath stop.

"Elizabeth!" Simon cried out, as the officer disappeared back down the stairs. He ran forward and grabbed her in a hug.

Elizabeth quickly pulled back.

"What are you doing here Simon?" She asked coldly. Simon's eyes narrowed.

"I came to see you of course." He said, just as coldly, "Since you just left me and went to another planet."

Elizabeth took a further step back as Simon took one closer.

"Simon," Elizabeth said warningly, "I broke it up between us. I don't love you anymore."

Simon's face contorted into anger.

"ON VIDEO!" He shouted, "DO I DESERVE THAT?"

Elizabeth flinched, wishing John were around.

"No, Simon, you didn't. And I'm sorry, but I can't be with you anymore."

Simon straightened his back, making him taller.

"You're not going back there." He warned, his fingers clenching into fists.

Elizabeth stood her ground.

"Yes Simon. I am."

Simon snarled, rushing forward.

"No," He sneered, his face against hers. He pushed her and she fell to the ground. "Your not."

As he towered over her, Elizabeth flinched, until she heard a voice coming up the stairs.

"Elizabeth!" Came John's voice, "I heard you were up here. Do you want to come to lunch-" John stopped, surveying the scene in front of him.

Seeing Elizabeth on the ground, and the man towering menacingly over her, he walked calmly forward and offered his hand to Elizabeth. She took it and he helped her up, pushing her behind him.

Simon's face went into rage.

"Get away from her." The man said through gritted teeth. "She's coming with me."

John matched Simon's height.

"No, she's not."

There was a flash as Simon's fist smashed into John's face.

Alarms began to ring, the security camera in the corner, blinking.

John swore, his own fist connecting with Simon's mid-riff. The man doubled over, as guards poured from the doors and Jack ran from his office.

"What's going on?" Jack asked, as Simon was dragged away. John wiped the blood from his brow and nodded.

"The man attacked us."

Jack nodded, understanding there was more but leaving it as it was. "Okay, I'll take care of it."

John turned back to Elizabeth. Tears were running from her eyes as she took her arms and led her to their quarters. Once there, he sat her on the bed.

"Are you okay?" He whispered, brushing back her fringe with his fingers. She nodded, sniffling.

She noticed the blood running from his eyebrow.

"Oh god!" She cried out, standing up and running to get a towel, "I'm so sorry!"

John gripped her hands tightly, immobilizing them.

"It's not your fault." He said gently.

Elizabeth nodded, her eyes full of tears, as John let her go and she wiped at the blood on his forehead.

As she sniffled a few more times, John wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her before pulling her into a hug.

"I'm going to want to hear the full story from you one day." He whispered into her hair. She nodded mutely.

He was going to hear the story. The story of Elizabeth on earth with Simon. He was going to hear it the same day he told her about his family. And about his life on Earth.

One day.

Ttfn!


	19. General Hijinxs

Chapter Eighteen:

* * *

**Stargate Command, Cheyenne Mountain

* * *

**

It had been several more days. McKay knew as time went on, the chances of being able to return to Atlantis was diminishing, obstacles were throwing themselves out, stopping them from getting back, one after another, as the group of them in the SGC fought to return.

With all major leaders here on Earth, Rodney wondered if, on Atlantis, who was in charge, and if they somehow managed to return, would everything shift back to how it was.

Looking past a heavily working Kate, past the papers scattered on the table, past his empty coffee cup, lying on it's side, as his eyes glazed over and he pondered about the incoming Wraith attack on Atlantis. It was the end of the month. They were running out of time. If they didn't get back soon, the Wraith would attack Atlantis while it was disorganized.

"We'll make it on time." Kate's soft voice cut through his thoughts. He looked at her worried face, taking her hand in his.

"Of course we will." He whispered, not believing it himself, "Of course we will."

* * *

**Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy**

* * *

Zelenka rubbed his temples. He was sitting at the control panel, watching two men he hated the most prance around, directing orders. Kavanagh and Bates.

"Zelenka!" Came Bates still voice. The scientist looked up tiredly. "Stop slacking off!"

Feeling anger rush up inside him, Zelenka stood to his feet.

"No! I've been working four days without sleep! You can't force me to make this…nuclear bomb sloppily!"

Bates, drawing himself up, stalked over.

"You're questioning my judgment?" He yelled, hand-gripping Zelenka by the front of the shirt.

"I'm not the only one." Zelenka replied coldly.

Bates smirked, letting go and turning around to the small crowd that had gathered.

"Who here wants me and my friend Kavanagh to step down as commanders?" He asked. No one raised their hands.

"Who wants me to take over the most-likely-dead leaders jobs and keep this place, and all you around me, alive!"

No one raised their hands.

Bates raised his eyebrows.

Feeling furious, Zelenka stepped forward.

"Who wants out leaders to return to us?"

Everyone raised their hands.

Bates, his face set in quiet steaming fury, opened his mouth to speak.

"Well you know what? No one is coming back. They VANISHED. VANISHED. Like when the Earth people came here! But you know what? I don't even think they were real! I think they were fake! But our great leaders didn't believe my concerns and let them evolve into our community! And look at them now! They're all gone! Everyone! All of our leaders! I don't think it's a coincidence."

"Our military leader and the Earth ones are most likely stuck on the wraith inhabited planet, being tortured for information!" Said a voice from the middle of the crowd indignantly.

Bates grinned.

"So they are…" He said cheerfully, walking away. "So they are…"

And the crowd watched him go silently.

* * *

**Stargate Command, Cheyenne Mountain

* * *

**

Sam grinned, picking up her cane and slowly walking to the men watching her.

"Looking good!" Daniel said appreciatively, looking at her cane, as she hopped along, her wheel chair folded away in the corner of her lab, almost forgotten.

Jack grinned one of his million-dollar grins.

"Definitely Carter! Looking _really_ good!" Sam blushed. Teal'c offered his arm, which she shook.

"It is indeed good to see you well Colonel Carter." He said, a smile on his face for the first time in weeks.

"Looks like the rehab worked well." Daniel said, grinning as he pulled her into a bone-breaking hug.

Sam was grinning ear to ear.

"Well kiddies," Jack said, interrupting, his own face lighting up, "I have a conference with the joint chiefs about this situation…" He drifted off. "I might see you guys later eh?"

Daniel nodded, as Jack stepped forward and took Sam into a gentle hug.

"Great to see you up and around." He whispered into her ear, winking before walking away. Teal'c nodded before following to see Jack off.

"So," Daniel said clapping his hands together. "How are you going with the machine repair?"

Sam nodded and led the way to her workbench, pointing at the dismantled parts.

"I don't know if it's going to work. I've done the best I can to repair it…its technology I have really no experience with. So, I'll put it together this afternoon, and hopefully when General O'Neill returns, he can test it."

Daniel smiled.

"I believe in you Sam." He whispered, taking her once again, into a hug, before winking and walking from the room.

Sam sighed contentedly, sitting back down. She grinned inwardly. Things were beginning to lookup!

Pulling the parts toward her, she began to put the machine back together.

* * *

**Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy

* * *

**

Zelenka once again looked at the base of the bomb sitting in front of him. It was a doomsday device, made in hope of being able to destroy the Wraith shields. Zelenka didn't think it would work, he had seen Wraith ships before, their bombs seemed to explode off the shields like water off a windscreen.

In the background, alarms began to ring.

"The Wraith!" Zelenka called out in shock as Bates ran through the door, "They're here!"

Panicked talking quickly filled the corridors of Atlantis.

* * *

**Earth

* * *

**

Jack looked around. The plane was empty. It was a private plane, Jack knew, but being alone was slightly depressing. He hadn't realised it was well past midnight, the night was twinkling with bright yellow stars, the houses on the ground below him were like small multicolored boxes.

"General Jack O'Neill…" Said a sneering voice, as a man suddenly occupied the chair beside him. Jack raised his eyebrows. The man was holding a gun loosely in his hand, his clothes a black suit.

"And you are?" Jack asked snidely, reaching stealthily for the gun hidden under his seat. Then man looked at his fingernails.

"It's no use." The man said happily, "You pilot removed all the guns before we came." He was right. The usually place where Jack's gun was, was now empty.

"Who are you?" Jack asked again, face tightening.

She man held out his empty hand.

"My name is Franklin Rodgers…I'll be your Trust kidnapper for today. And for today, if you play nice, you're my hostage."

Jack groaned as the place veered to the left, leaving course for a new destination.

* * *

The phone rang. Daniel looked around the empty office before picking it up.

"Hello?" He asked. After a minute of talking, he hanged it back up, his face tight as he walked in the direction of Sam's lab.

As the large door opened, and Daniel spotted Sam bent over the machine, a large energy burst sent them both flying backwards. Daniel was the first to his feet, running to where Sam was lying against the wall, surprised to see a grin on her face.

"Are you okay?" He asked, helping her to her feet. She nodded. The smile still stuck firmly. "What was that?" He asked, confused. Sam grinned a little bit more.

"That," She answered, "was a working machine. Of course, we need Jack to make it actually transport people, but it works!"

Daniel's face tightened again.

"Washington called," Daniel said, his voice crumbling. "Jack's plane never made it. A group took it over, kidnapping Jack and the pilot en route. We lost them."

Sam paled so much, Daniel had to place hands on her back to keep her upright.

"It'll be okay…" He whispered soothingly, sliding to the ground with her in his arms. Sam buried her face in his shirt, crying, as Elizabeth walked through the door. She took one look, before turning out and sneaking out again.

Some things were best left as they were.

Ttfn!


	20. Saving Atlantis

Chapter Nineteen:

* * *

The song is by Superchick, One Girl Revolution

* * *

**Stargate Command, Cheyenne Mountain****

* * *

**

_**I wear a disguise **_

_**I'm just your average Jane **_

_**The super doesn't stand for model **_

But that doesn't mean I'm plain 

Sam walked numbly through the corridors of the SGC. No news had come from Jack's whereabouts yet, and while several people had come up to her assuring you he was probably fine, she felt like her soul had been ripped out and trapped in a box, waiting for the other half to come back.

Her walking, still slightly impaired, but other wise almost normal, gave her no problems as she floated through the corridors, her mind stuck on neutral as her eyes saw nothing but grey.

"Oh! Sam!" Daniel walked from the elevator, stopping in front of her. Sam nodded and cocked her head to the side, her eyes still glazed.

Daniel stared at her before coughing.

"Sam?" He asked gently, holding her shoulder, "Are you okay?"

It was one of the final straws.

"AM I OKAY?" She screamed, "NO! NO DANIEL! I'M NOT! I FEEL LIKE MY WORLD IS COLLAPSING! WE HAVE NO WORD FROM THE TRUST AND EVEN THOUGH THE MACHINE'S FIXED, WE NEED JACK HERE TO ACTIVATE IT!"

Daniel stepped back slightly, shocked. Several airmen stopped to watch.

Daniel coughed again.

"Well Sam," He whispered, "Yelling at me isn't going to get him back."

"It makes me feel better though." Sam said coldly. More coldly then she had intended. She shook her head. "I'm sorry Daniel," She said tiredly, rubbing her temples, "I'm just stressed. I didn't mean to take it out on you."

Daniel rubbed her arm, pulling her into an embrace.

_**If all you see is how I look **_

_**You miss the superchick within **_

_**And I christen you Titanic **_

_**Underestimate and swim **_

_**I've got the rifle **_

**_Gonna be myself_**

"He'll be fine Sam." He whispered into her ear. Sam nodded.

"I know…." She said softly, pulling back, "It just hurts."

Daniel nodded.

"I know. But we need your help to get him back."

"Oh?" She asked, "I fixed the machine…"

Daniel nodded.

"I know, Sam. But we need you to head the investigation in finding Jack."

Sam nodded her head.

"I would love to do that."

Daniel nodded, as John and Elizabeth rounded the corner. Both Atlantians stopped, forming a small group.

"I thought I heard shouting from this direction a few minutes ago…" John said, looking around, his arm wrapped around Elizabeth's waist.

Sam looked at Daniel guilty, a look which Elizabeth didn't miss. She tapped John on the arm.

"They've most likely cleared out." She said, covering, and drawing John's attention away from the matter. Sam smiled gratefully as John faced them again.

"So, we hear you fixed the machine!" John said, grinning at Sam. She smiled sadly in return.

"It's horrible the trust took the General." Elizabeth said tiredly. They all noticed John's grip tighten.

"Yeah…" Sam said, injecting some fake cheerfulness into her drooping voice, "But we'll get him back quick –smart."

Elizabeth smiled encouragingly.

"Of course we will!"

John smiled as well, as they bid their farewells and separated. Sam wondered back to her lab and pulled toward her, her laptop. Pulling a cell from her pocket and dialing a familiar number.

"Hello? Yes. This is Sam Carter. Uh huh. I'm calling in a marker. Yeah. I need the passwords for the trust site…Yeah; I'll make it worth your while. What? You want my motorbike? Come on! That's a classic! It's my baby! Oh. Fine. I'll drop it off. Just give me the password. Thanks."

Sam hanged up her mobile and typed some quick keys into the computer, watching as a screen popped up. As she looked at the writing spread out over several sites, she sighed. She had a big job ahead of her.

_**I'll be everything that I want to be **_

_**I am confidence in insecurity **_

_**I am a voice yet waiting to be heard **_

_**I'll shoot the shot, bang **_

_**That you hear 'round the world **_

**_I'm a one girl revolution_**

Daniel was walking along, hoping to get a quick lunch in the commisionary when the klaxons began to sound. Sighing, he jogged to the stairs and ran to the control room. So much for lunch. As the Stargate activated and a familiar figure walked through Daniel jumped up and ran down the stairs.

"Thor!" He shouted, running to where the small grey alien was standing on the ramp. Thor nodded.

"Daniel Jackson. It is good to see you."

"Likewise Thor." Daniel answered, motioning for the guards around them to lower their guns. "What brings you here?"

Thor nodded gravely.

"I'm afraid I have bad news, Daniel Jackson. Is O'Neill here? I must relay it immediately."

Daniel looked uncomfortable.

* * *

"So," Sam said, frowning, as she sat with Daniel and some others in the briefing room, listening to Thor, "The repli-carter is on her way here, aware we have ancient transport technology…and wants it for herself?"

Thor nodded.

"Also, it has become apparent the replicator has plans to destroy Earth. After many battles against her, it has become apparent the Tauri are a formidable enemy, and may be the only ones in the galaxy capable of finding a solution to destroying her and her kind."

Sam groaned.

"This is all my fault." She groaned. Daniel looked at her.

"No it isn't Sam."

"I beg to differ." She answered, getting up. "Excuse me. I need to find the General."

They watched her go, as Thor looked back at Daniel, clearly showing his confusion. Daniel shrugged.

"Long story." He mouthed. Thor nodded.

* * *

Sam looked once again at the website. It was now more important then ever to find Jack. She wasn't going to let the replicator hurt the Atlantians.

Suddenly she stopped, picking up her mobile.

"I need a swat team." She said shortly, hanging it up and jumping to her feet.

She may have just saved Atlantis.

* * *

As the men in black bulletproof clothing, geared with MP5's, waited outside the door way as Sam walked along, a Zat in her hand, as she indicated they should enter. Beside her was John, he was dressed similar to the swat team, his face lighted up with excitement, as the team broke down the door of the warehouse, the flimsy wood falling in an explosion of dust as they all rushed into the dark interior, flashlights in hand.

_**Some people see the revolution **_

_**But most only see the girl **_

_**I can loose my hard earned freedom **_

**_If my fear defies my world_**

As the swat's exchanged fire, taking all three men inside under arrest, it was then Sam found what she was looking for. Standing tall among the crates and boxes was a ZPM, shining in all its glory.

John looked at the energy contained within, clearly visible, almost at its brim, and he turned around and took Sam into his arms, spinning her around and laughing in happiness.

_A full ZPM! _

As John let her go, they both turned to admire it again.

"This will save Atlantis from the Wraith." John whispered, turning to her. "You're a genius." He whispered. Sam grinned in reply.

There was a loud buzz as suddenly Sam vanished. John cried out, but it was too late. She was gone.

* * *

Sam blinked against the light, focusing her eyes. Suddenly she realised where she was. And who was facing her.

_**I declare my independence from the critics and their stones **_

_**I can find my revolution **_

**_I can learn to stand alone_**

RepliCarter smiled.

"Nice to see you again Sam." She said, smiling.

Sam groaned. Turning around she realised someone was behind her. There stood, Elizabeth Weir, her shoulders shaking as she looked around.

"Where are we?" She asked, eyes fixed on the RepliCarter, glancing between the two.

"Elizabeth," Sam said tiredly, "Meet my duplicate, and human shape replicator, Sam Carter."

_**I'll be everything that I want to be **_

_**I am confidence in insecurity **_

_**I am a voice yet waiting to be heard **_

_**I'll shoot the shot, bang **_

_**That you hear 'round the world **_

_**I'm a one girl revolution**_

Ttfn!


	21. Save me

Chapter Twenty:

* * *

**Replicator Ship**

* * *

Sam glanced at the form of Elizabeth. RepliCarter had left them a while ago, and through the entire time, Elizabeth hadn't said a word.

"That was a replicator?" She squeaked out. Sam could see fear in her eyes.

Sam nodded.

"Do they all look like normal people?" Elizabeth asked, climbing to her feet to watch Sam's pacing. Sam shook her head.

"Fifth, another human form replicator made her in the exact image as me because he…had feelings for me."

Elizabeth nodded, staring at Sam.

"Do you share the same thoughts?"

Sam glanced from Elizabeth to the door RepliCarter had used. How could she answer this? Did she sense the Replicators thoughts? She had to admit, somewhere, there was a connection.

* * *

**Stargate Command, Cheyenne Mountain

* * *

**

John slammed his hands against the table.

"We have to find them!" He yelled, voice crackling.

Daniel glared at him.

"It's not like we can just storm a replicator ship. They would have you caught in only seconds."

John sunk back into his chair, a look of despair on his face as Rodney patted his shoulder.

"Sam got you a ZPM." Daniel said, continuing, "If worst comes to worst, we'll send you all back with the ZPM, and send Elizabeth back when we get her back."

John shook his head.

"Negative." He said coldly, "I'm not leaving here without Elizabeth."

Daniel sighed, glancing to his left where a familiar grey alien was watching the transaction.

"There is a possibility." Thor said slowly, his eyes blinking. Everyone leaned forward. "When Colonel Carter and myself recalibrated the machine to destroy the Replicators, there was a period of a few seconds before they could adjust themselves, that they freeze, and are vulnerable to the weapons effects."

John stopped in thought.

"In a few seconds we couldn't be able to board and get them all back."

Thor shook his head.

"No," He agreed, "But we could use the Asgard beam technology to transport them aboard the ship."

Daniel smiled.

"When can we do it?" He asked excitedly. Thor shook his head gravely.

"It will take some time to recalibrate the machine. I have not yet attempted in doing so. And without the Colonel's help, it may take several days."

Daniel nodded.

"Well Thor," He said, a grin planted on his face, "Thanks. All we need now is to find Jack."

Thor nodded.

"Once you have the General's location, I will be able to beam him out of enemy control."

"Looks like we have a plan!" John said, grinning, as they all climbed to their feet and walked from the room.

* * *

**Replicator Ship

* * *

**

Sam screamed. Was there anything else she could do? The Replicators hand was deep in her head, and the images were worse…worse then death itself. Herself….killing Jack. Over, and over.

"Can you feel it?" Said her own voice, mockingly into her ear. Sam watched as her own self, P90 in hand, killed Jack. Again.

"Let us go." She whispered, in pain. Suddenly it was gone, and Sam was lost into painless oblivion.

Elizabeth patted Sam's hair. She was unconscious, her head on Elizabeth's lap as she tried to revive her. After watching Sam's double put her, her hand into Sam's head, at which Elizabeth had been sickened (Even more so when Sam screamed), Elizabeth had decided now was a good time to escape. Before the Replicator returned with a vengeance.

Elizabeth looked down. The Colonel was so brave. Not only had she been keeping her love for her superior hidden for the last seven years, but she lost all of her mobility in her legs, before proving doctors wrong and being in rehab constantly, against advice, to be able to walk again, she had been tortured by the Wraith and now by her double, and that was just while Elizabeth had seen her!

Before that Sam had been tortured by Fifth, taken by a Tok'ra as host, watched her father became one… Elizabeth sighed. She could never hope to be as strong as Sam Carter. And yet, as things just went from bad to worse, Sam kept her spirits high.

This woman was a wonder.

A groan punctured her thoughts and she looked down as Sam's head moved slightly.

"Sam?" Elizabeth said kindly, helping her sit up. Blinking, Sam looked around.

"We're still here aren't we…?" She said, sighing. It was more of a statement then a question.

Elizabeth nodded.

"How are you feeling?" She asked concerned, examining Sam's forehead, "Her-Her hand w-went into your head…"

Sam nodded, pushing Elizabeth away.

"I know. She fuses her particles with machines, in my case, my brain. Usually they read your mind for information…or…"

"They torture you." Elizabeth finished, her mouth hanging open.

Add one more event to the Colonel's list.

Elizabeth sighed.

"Any chance we can escape?" She asked. Sam didn't answer. Frowning she began to look around.

"No-none." Came Sam's voice. But it wasn't Sam's. The replicator was back.

"Elizabeth Weir…" The replicator said, smiling, "Your turn."

As the Replicators hand reached out, Elizabeth's eye's filled with fear and she took a step back. Sam gulped, pushing her way to the front.

"Leave her alone." She said menacingly.

RepliCarter smiled.

"Sam…" She said sneeringly, "brave Sam. Do you remember?"

Sam looked guarded.

"Remember what?" Sam asked, her voice cautious.

RepliCarter smiled.

"That day. That day your father died in your arms." Elizabeth noticed Sam's jaw had set and her mouth was a thin line.

"He died…" The duplicate continued, "Disappointed because you couldn't save him…"

Sam's eyes filled with tears she refused to shed.

"He died…He died in your arms…reminded you of your mother's death didn't it? The pain? The hurt? Did you cry Sammie? Knowing it was all your fault…"

Elizabeth frowned in anger.

"Don't listen to her Sam." She said soothingly. The replicator turned her head and laughed.

"Elizabeth? You don't know do you…Did you know Sam didn't even notice her father was dying? They went through an entire mission together…to stop me of course…and she didn't even notice him struggling for breath…"

Samantha Carter's fist swung out, in blind rage, aiming for the replicator, but RepliCarter's grip was like a vice. And with laugh, her hand once again slid into Sam's head.

* * *

**Asgard Ship, The Daniel Jackson**

* * *

Daniel watched through the ship window as they approached the ship. Holding his breath, he watched as Thor activated a few controls, suddenly a beam shot out from the ship, they all watched as the ship suddenly froze.

* * *

**Replicator Ship

* * *

**

Elizabeth stood back and watched. The Replicators eyes…so blue and exactly like Sam's, were staring at her, full of daring.

Elizabeth was rooted to the spot, watching as Sam was tortured. Again.

Suddenly everything froze. Sam fell to the floor. They watched as RepliCarter stood, frozen, before a bright white Asgard light, beamed them both away.

* * *

**Asgard Ship, The Daniel Jackson

* * *

**

Elizabeth realised automatically they were on Thor's ship. Suddenly something tackled into her, and she was taken into John's arms, as he hugged and kissed her furiously.

"Are you okay!" He asked, pulling back, and looking at her. She turned her head and looked as Daniel and Teal'c pulled a pale Sam to her feet.

"I'm fine…" She said pointedly. John looked over and nodded, pulling away.

"That's great." He whispered, giving her a quick kiss before turning to Sam.

"Glad we're back…" Sam said, dizzy, as they led her to a seat in the corner.

"So am I." Elizabeth said happily, "Compared to that place, So am I."

Thor looked over at them.

"The ship is regaining mobility." He said, as he steered the ship away. "I will now enter hyperspace." They watched as colors quickly flashed past the windows.

"Let's go get Jack, and go home." John said, stretching.

Elizabeth smiled.

"I couldn't agree more."

Ttfn!


	22. The closing Curtain

Chapter 21:

We're finnaly here. The final chapter. I want to thank you all for your kind reviews, egging me on to post more chapters into this story. If you get a lot of alerts about past chapters, I'll be going back and updating them (Just fixing spelling mistakes. Things like that) So no need to fret.

Even if you havn't reviewed through the entire story, I would love to hear from you now, no matter what you have to say, and for those who have reviewed since the beginning THANK YOU! And don't forget to do it now!

* * *

**Here's some written thanks for all you guys, I might have missed out on a few people, but there we're so many! Hope you forgive me and review!**

Bite Beccy: Hey, thanks for all your reviews, I hope this story lived up to your expectations and thanks for all the kind words!

Puddles1311: I tried not to keep you waiting, hope this last chapter is what you kinda hoped for, and I hope all questions are answered here!

Ashkash: Hey, nice to have a constant reviewer, your kind words have spurred me on though this story, I hope you enjoy this one as much as the other chapters!

Interstella: Hey friend! Nice to hear you liked this story, I know you might murder me for a sequel, I'll think about it...

TubaPrincess: I agree with you on the last chapter, RepliCarter is cruel, I tried to make her as different from Sam as possible, I think you realise how evil she is on scale, considering how nice and determined Sam is. Nice to have you as a reviewer!

CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur: Well, here's the ending, I want to thank you for not only revewing this story, but all the others you have as well. Thanks for all your kind words!

Darkfaith5: I know all my cliffies I left you guys on are evil, Isaw this story through to the end, and it's great you all lasted with me through the cliffhangers to see the final chapter!

elementalsparky: thanks for reviewing! You have to update reeeally soon your stories, and you complain when I leave you on a cliffy! I'll speak to you on MSN soon!

Aurelia30: I hope you found your answers in the latest chapters of this story, nice to see someonereview even through they just started reading.

* * *

The song is called 'Two worlds' by Phil Collins.

* * *

_**Put your faith in what you most believe in  
Two worlds, one family  
Trust your heart  
Let fate decide  
To guide these lives we see**_

Daniel looked through the window of Thor's ship, pulling the wave radio to his mouth.

"McKay? You read?" He asked.

The reply came static filled.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm here. Find Sam and Elizabeth?"

"Yeah, Sam's a little off, but she should be okay. Elizabeth was fine."

"Good…" McKay's voice trailed off. Daniel sat down, watching Thor, who in turn, was watching Daniel.

"Find Jack?" He asked finally, looking through the door to the room where all the other ship occupants were sitting around talking.

"Yeah. I got his location. But it's heavily guarded…seems like the trust have an entire army at their disposal. It's going to hard getting in."

Daniel grinned.

"Don't worry about it. Thor can beam him out."

And without waiting for a reply, Daniel switched off the machine and walked back into the other room.

He looked around. Elizabeth was sitting next to John, his arm around her shoulders. Sam was asleep, wrapped in peoples jackets as she snoozed, her face still a pale pallor. Teal'c was sitting at her feet, and although he looked friendly, Daniel knew he was guarding his friend.

"Good news!" He said happily, walking over and sitting next to Teal'c. "They found Jack. We just need to beam him up."

Elizabeth smiled.

"That may be a problem Daniel Jackson." Said Thor, walking into the room. Daniel looked up.

"Why?"

"I believe several Replicators managed to get aboard the ship. Should we not act now, they will be successful in taking over the ship, including the beam technology."

_**A paradise untouched by man  
Within this world blessed with love  
A simple life, they live in peace**_

As if on cue, loud metallic footfalls could be heard on the inside of the walls. Daniel swore, jumping to his feet with Teal'c, as Elizabeth sunk more into John's embrace, fear in her eyes.

Daniel grabbed several P90's, throwing one to John and Teal'c, another to Elizabeth. She looked at it in shock.

"what am I going to do?" She asked fearfully.

Daniel grabbed his own gun.

"Guard Sam." He said gruffly, snapping a pair of protective glasses over his eyes.

Motioning with his hand, John and Teal'c followed him from the room.

Elizabeth looked at Thor, who walked slowly over.

"Do not worry yourself Elizabeth Weir." The little grey alien said slowly, "I am confident in Doctor Jackson's, Major Sheppard and Teal'c's abilities."

Elizabeth nodded.

"That's not what I'm worried about." She whispered, looking down at Sam.

Thor followed her eyes and nodded.

"Wait here." He said, turning heel and walking from the room. Elizabeth could barely look confused before he walked back in, in his hand, a small machine.

"This should return Colonel Carter to full health." He said slowly, as the machine lit up in his hand. Elizabeth watched as the alien ran it over her body, and as he pulled away, her eyes opened, and she looked around, sitting up quickly.

"Where are we?" She asked, looking around, spotting Thor, Sam grinned.

"Thor!" She said cheerfully. She looked at Elizabeth. "Where's the replicator?"

Elizabeth shrugged.

"We escaped."

Sam's smile grew a little.

Elizabeth sighed. "Not so good, the Replicators are on the ship."

Suddenly her pallor returned, and for a split second, Elizabeth thought she was going to pass out again.

Gunfire sounded through the room.

"We need to go now!" Daniel shouted through the radio, "They're everywhere!" More shots filled the room. Thor quickly walked back to the command post, dialing a few symbols.

"I will attempt to reach the coordinates of O'Neill, before we beam from the ship and escape."

Elizabeth nodded, helping Sam to her feet, and gripping the P90 a little harder.

White light filled the room, and they watched as Jack O'Neill suddenly stood, his face blinking in confusion. He was dressed in grey BDU's, his face with the beginnings of a black eye.

**_Softly tread the sand below your feet now  
Two worlds, one family  
Trust your heart  
Let fate decide  
To guide these lives we see_**

"What the?" He asked, slumping to the floor. But not before Sam had reached him, her hands clamping his arms as she gently lowered him to the ground. She hugged him, and realizing suddenly who was there, he hugged her back.

"What am I doing here?" He asked gently, prying her away from him. She sniffed, wiping tears from her eyes.

"They rescued you." She murmured, as Elizabeth turned away from the private moment. "Rodney…Daniel, Teal'c. They all rescued you."

He smiled.

"What about you?" He asked weakly. She smiled.

"They saved me too." She whispered, lowering his back to the floor. His eyes fluttered shut, a smile planted on his face.

"Thanks…" He whispered. Sam tapped his cheek.

"Come on Jack…"She whispered, as Elizabeth came to sit beside her. His pulse was weak. "Jack, stay awake for me. Jack…"

Sam turned to Elizabeth.

"Get Thor." She whispered sternly.

Elizabeth nodded without question and ran from the room. A minute later Thor returned with his healing device. Quickly, Thor activated it.

"His wounds are great." He said, flicking it off. Sam opened her mouth in shock. "It will take a long time to repair him. And while I cannot be spared," Sam opened her mouth, ready to demand he continue, "You can." He finished, holding out the machine.

Sam took it, shocked.

"You must be part Asgard to activate it…" Thor said slowly. Sam frowned.

"How can I use it then?" She asked, turning it over in her hands. Thor nodded.

"You may, I have been working on a gene in the Asgard physiology. I have it here…if you accept, I could inject you with this gene, and you would be able to use all Asgard technology."

Sam looked at him.

"Would I do anything else? Because I don't really want to turn grey and shrink…"

Thor shook his head. Sam could see the trace of the smile on his face.

"You would not be affected by any other effects."

Sam nodded.

"Do it then."

Thor raised him palm to Sam's arm, and suddenly she felt light. Falling backwards, she landed hard on the floor, but she realised quickly she didn't find herself falling into darkness or oblivion. She felt fine. More then fine! She felt….clear. Raising her hand and the machine over Jack, it activated.

Thor and Elizabeth watched as she slowly healed Jack O'Neill.

"I will attempt to return us to Earth." Thor said, his voice rough as he turned away. "After that, I will beam you down and attempt to lead the Replicators away from your planet."

Elizabeth nodded numbly.

And as John, Daniel and Teal'c returned, reports of an entire infestation, as they watched Sam heal Jack, her face pulled taunt, her cheeks hollow, as they stood around her, as Thor beamed them down the Earth, and finally, in the SGC infirmary, as Sam collapsed to the ground in exhaustion, Jack's eyes opening and his hands shooting out to stop the hard impact of her body of the cold floor.

The nurses and Doctor's carefully pulled Sam onto a bed, realizing she needed some nourishment and rest. As Jack put Sam once again into a wheelchair, wheeling her to her Lab, where they all stood, gathered around the machine, her eyes opened blearily as she watched, Ford, Teyla, McKay. Kate, John and Elizabeth, all touch the machine outer casing wearily, as Jack lowered his hand toward the button.

"Jack! Wait!" Daniel cried out, bursting through the door. Jack pulled back. Daniel ran over to Elizabeth.

"Take this." He whispered, handing her the full ZPM. "You'll need it."

As Elizabeth opened her mouth to say thank you, Jack pressed the ancient button, as White light filled the room. Jack pulled his had back and looked around, counting. Nodding his head, he smiled, reaching down and hugging Sam.

"I love you Sam." He said tearfully, as they both gripped each other as if for their very lives. And it was. It was for their very soul.

**_Beneath the shelter of the trees  
Only love can enter here  
A simple life, they live in peace_**

Elizabeth looked around from where they had landed. Guns were pointed in their direction, as they stood together.

Elizabeth pushed past them, giving the ZPM to Rodney, as Wraith dart impacts hit the walls of Atlantis.

Kavanagh stood up.

"Well if it isn't the ex-leaders of Atlantis…" He said, sneeringly.

Elizabeth looked at him in shock.

"What?" She asked. Kavanagh grinned.

"We held a vote. Looks like the people of Atlantis want me and Bates to be their leaders."

Someone spoke from behind him.

"We never wanted you Kavanagh. We wanted Doctor Weir and Major Sheppard. YOU put yourselves in charge."

Kavanagh looked slightly flustered, as Elizabeth stood in her most commanding pose, John at her side.

"We've been on Earth." She said simply, as Rodney activated the ZPM. "And we brought something to help us be safe from the Wraith for a long…long time."

As the shield flickered on, and Wraith rubble impacted the shield, Kavanagh watched, his face contorting in fury.

"You'll pay." He said menacingly, waving his finger, "You'll pay…"

As John stepped forward to deck him, he jumped as Elizabeth's own arm reached out, her fist connecting with Kavanagh's jaw, as his head snapped back and he sunk to the ground, unconscious.

"Always wanted to do that." She said happily, turning to John. She glanced at her now swollen fist. "Ow. It looked so easy when you do it."  
He grinned and pulled her into his arms.

As they kissed, Elizabeth felt John slide something onto her finger. She looked down, gasping at the sight of a solid silver ring.

"What-John!" She stuttered, as his hand raised her chin to look at him.

His eyes were twinkling.

"Something I picked up on Earth." He whispered. "Elizabeth Weir…"He whispered as she felt her heart beat faster and faster, "Will you marry me?"

Elizabeth threw her arms around John's shoulders.

"Yes! John! Yes!" She whispered into his ear, her head resting on his shoulder. She could sense his face lighting up with a grin.

* * *

Jack looked around his face lighted up with joy. He watched a blonde haired woman approach him, as watched her, her blue eyes were twinkling, her slim figure clad in a white dress.

Jack looked around, they were standing on a hill, a grassy knoll would be a better word, behind them stood the Stargate.

**_Raise your head up  
Lift high the load  
Take strength from those that need you  
Build high the walls  
Build strong the beams  
A new life is waiting  
But danger's no stranger here_**

"Jack O'Neill." Said a voice from behind him, "Do you take Samantha Carter to be your wife? Through Armageddon's and wars, through molecular demolocorization and flying space ships?" Jack grinned, looking at Sam.

"I do." He said simply. Sam smiled, as she turned her head and looked at the crowd. There stood Thor, some other Asgard they had met over the years, Daniel (at Daniel's arm stood Sarah, both wearing newly added wedding bands) , Teal'c and Ry'ac stood together, Ry'ac's wife standing between them with Bray'tac, nearly all of the SGC, Martin, Jonas, the Tok'ra, various people from planets they had visited and the Atlantians. They had come back into this galaxy through the Stargate on invitation for Sam's wedding. Standing together was Kate and Rodney, a small girl in Rodney's arms, a small boy in Kate's.

"Do you, Samantha Carter, Take Jack O'Neill to be your husband, through floods and tornado's, through death and life, through alpha particle beams and overtime in your lab?"

Sam smiled.

"I do."

From behind them smiled Cassandra, her own BDU's adorned, her small badge, signifying she was a doctor shining brightly.

"You may kiss the bride." She said, grinning.

Jack smiled and lowered his lips the Sam's, stopping a few millimeters away. And without delay, Sam finished away the gap, as Jack grabbed her waist, spinning her around as they kissed.

Sam laughed into his mouth, and as they pulled away, she turned to Cassie and hugged her for all she was worth.

"Your mother would have been proud." Sam whispered into the girl's ear. Cassie grinned.

"I know she would have. Of you too."

Sam smiled and turned back to her husband, who held out the flowers. Sam grabbed them and turned around, throwing them backwards into the air. When she had turned around, Sarah stood, glowing as she held them. She turned and kissed Daniel, who suddenly went red.

Hammond walked forward and shook their hands, and as everyone began to disperse, going for the food and wines, Sam and Jack both ended up sitting on the stairs to the gate, glasses of champagne in both hands as Sam sat between Jack's knees, and they watched the party happening around them.

**_No words describe a mother's tears  
No words can heal a broken heart  
A dream is gone, but where there's hope_**

Daniel smiled at them and turned back to the group he was talking to. Cassie, Hammond, Sarah, Elizabeth, John, Kate, Rodney and Thor smiled as he spoke.

"It's about bloody time," He said grinning, as they all held out their glasses in toast. "It's about bloody time!"

* * *

A few days later, Sam watched from the stairs of Atlantis, adorned herself in her BDU's this time, as her and Jack, hand in hand, watched as John and Elizabeth took their vows.

Rodney read the small pieces of paper to both of them.

"So you, John Sheppard, Take Elizabeth Weir to be your wife, through Atlantis and Earth, long reports and boring briefings?"

John grinned.

"I do."

"Do you, Elizabeth Weir, take John Sheppard to be your husband, through Atlantis and Earth, through football and him being immature?"

"I do." Elizabeth grinned.

Rodney nodded.

"Okay, you may kiss the bride."

John stopped and stared at Elizabeth, her beauty, before hands grabbed his back and pushed him forward.

"Get on with it! We want the alcohol before Christmas!"

John grinned, lowered his lips toward Elizabeth's, taking them in a long lingering kiss.

"I love you." He whispered, resting his forehead on hers. She smiled.

"I love you too John."

And as the couples danced and as the music swept over them, John and Elizabeth sat alone on the balcony, him still in his suit, his blue tie slung over his shoulder as they sat against the wall, her white dress whipping in the wind as she sat, her head on his chest.

She sighed.

"Now I guess is the time I tell you about my past."

John wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"You can tell me anything. I'll still always love you." He whispered. She nodded.

And as the moon sunk beneath the clouds, John and Elizabeth talked, Jack and Sam danced, as peace, for just a single moment lingered over the entire universe.

**_Somewhere something is calling for you  
Two worlds, one family  
Trust your heart  
Let fate decide  
To guide these lives we see_**

Fin

* * *

Thanks again, and don't forget to review! And I want to tell you all, I would love to speak to you guys, wheather it be on MSN or just a friendly email, so check out my profile and drop a line! 


End file.
